Dangan Ronpa Western World
by Manny Siliezar
Summary: The western countries, striving to emulate the success in Japan erected an academy. Midas Touch Academy registered students with phenomenal skills from all over the Americas and Europe. Such hopeful thinking was surely going to fall flat eventually. A new bear in town had despair ridden ideas to share. Rated T for: Gore, Swearing and suggestive themes? (SYOC CLOSED)!
1. Prologue I - Format

**AN: So basically, this follows a timeline slightly behind the downfall of Hope's Peak. The corruption took a delay to reach the Americas but arrived none the less. This follows the story of the students attending this school. Sort of an altered timeline or history line. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. **

**Rules:**

**1.) No review characters**

**2.) Try to be creative**

**3.) Have fun and stay attentive for poles.**

* * *

Prologue: How it starts

There a boy sat, his legs lazily placed on top of the other with his straw like fedora covering his face. He was sleeping on the front porch of his small house. Preferring the breeze and fresh air, he slowly dozed off while waiting for the good news.

The sound of a roaring engine startled the boy. His eyes snapped open as he squirmed off the rocking chair. He noticed a man placing envelopes into his mailbox. A wide goofy grin spread over his face as the boy dashed towards the described area leaving a trial of dust in his wake.

Spooked, the mailman hastily finished his duty before driving off, away from the young 15 year old boy. He quickly examined the mailbox looking for a specific envelope through the pile of letters received from fans.

"Christ, I really need to put an effort to read these." He mumbled as he tossed out the fan letters onto the dirt street.

Finally something caught his attention, a letter that looked far more prestigious than the rest. It was coated in gold and had sophisticated patterns all over as a lining. However, the most prominent feature had to be the emblem of Midas Touch Academy. A small sun arched in a way to look almost like a crown. To continue the theme, it as well was coloured gold. To confirm what his mind wanted to think, the boy examined to who the letter was addressed to.

"To Ray Veracruz... Hey, that's me!" The boy gleefully shouted. He sheepishly grabbed his letter and quietly walked back to the confinements of his house, avoiding the gaze of annoyed pedestrians. Finding a spot on the porch he made himself comfortable for what could be the greatest news in his life.

Ray slowly opened his envelope absorbing every moment. The chills climbed up and down his spine as he read every word. His breathing pattern changed slightly to accommodate the amount of air he wasn't receiving and his legs couldn't stop from dancing around all over the cobblestone porch. His eyes couldn't believe they were reading something addressed to him among the million other equally worthy candidates.

_Raymundo Veracruz, _

_After countless hours of research and decision making, we finally came to the conclusion that you and fifteen __other students will attend Midas Touch Academy located in the United States of America._

_Considering your native language is not English we will give you a three whole months to learn it before orientation. We look forward to having the Western High School Level: Critic/Reviewer in our school. Please prepare yourself for a hopeful school life because by the end everything you touch will turn to gold._

_By: Headmaster Wiley_

The letter was handwritten by the headmaster himself. Having such a sense of accomplishment overwhelmed Ray as his legs went numb and forced him to once again lie on the rocking chair. Feeling relieved the critic started to calm his eccentric breathing.

Not many people get to represent Venezuela globally. It would be more than an honour for him to do so. Finally regaining his composure Ray went into his house to spread the confirmation of his anticipated good news. His family and him alike both were thrilled. Happy expressions and exchanges between hugs were at a high. Not a single one ever would have expected anything to become so despairingly dreadful in three months.

* * *

**Clingy Author Note: so the writing wasn't the best I believe I can do, it was a bit rushed. I just want to get my inspiration flowing. Please Submit! I'm literally begging. **

Format:

**General Info**

Name/Nicknames:

Gender:

Age: 15-18

Nationality: Any country you want, though try to keep it western orientated. Repeating nationalities is fine by me. so don't worry about trying to keep it original.

WHSL: (Nothing like lucky student or hope and detective)

**Mental Information**

Personality:

Family:

Likes:

Strengths:

Dislikes:

Weaknesses:

Mental stability: how do they react to certain things? do they have meltdowns often? Bloodlust frenzies?

Biggest secret:

Biggest Fear/Phobia: if no fear, put phobia, on average almost everyone has at least one thing they're irrationally scared of.

**Physical Information**

Appearance:

Clothing of choice: (can be listed above in appearance if you want.)

Height/weight:

Eye colour:

Hair Colour/style:

**Social Information**

Mannerism/way of speaking:

Quotes: (Stuff they say or usually say/ during trial?) optional

What type of people they get along with:

What type of people they don't get along with:

**Dangan Ronpa Information**

Victim/Killer: (which one do you prefer?)

Role in Investigation:

Role in Trial:

Execution: (even if you put down as victim, depending on how the story goes it might have to change. Thanks!)

Boys: 5/7

Raymundo 'Ray' Veracruz (Venezuela) WHSL: Critic/Reviewer

Chase Acker (United States) WHSL: Hunter - Ravenkings64

Fabien Magloire (France) WHSL: Happiness - The Gone Angel

Malachi 'Mal' O'Hara (Australia) WHSL: Supervillian Wannabe -SDproductions

Steven Kevinson (United States) WHSL: Director - A. Zarko

Shirou Fujimura (Japan) WHSL: Street Fighter – bamafelix

Girls: 8/8

Katarina Rusnak (England) WHSL: Maid - IfTimeWasStill

Fei Jiāng (China) WHSL: Computer Engineer(Expert) - HeroNoMore

Kristine Sparks (Iceland) WHSL: Model - ShadedLyht

Asha Hale (Canada) WHSL: Navigator? - Nessie71

Akira Kimiko (Japan) WHSL: Chess Player - CaptainQuackin

Arianne Magloire (France) WHSL: Delinquent - The Gone Angel

Sydney Pasiblies (Canada) WHSL: Surgeon - PettyPunk

Angioletta Ferrari (Italy) WHSL: Comedian – SDHS Otaku


	2. Prologue II - Introductions (Part 1)

**AN: I'm back ladies and Gentlemen! Still don't have a full cast by the way... Anywho, Think I need one more member, regardless, I'm sick of waiting. Introductions are done in first person because I was in a First Person kind of mood. Sorry if it wasn't to your liking, do intend to write the story in omniscient perspective. I've covered half the introductions, next chapter will have the rest and the start of the whole thing. I'm sorry for such a long wait. but like i said, been waiting on a full cast. hee..hee. Did some editing, although not sure if done perfectly, if you find any mistakes, please let me know. I might, actually fix them.****Alright, that wraps it up,**

**I don't own the game of which the concept I decided to use for the purpose of free entertainment, one of which I obviously will not profit from too.**

* * *

'THUMP'

Ouch... that was the sound of my head thrashing against the window, violently may I add. Waking from my nap prematurely I caressed the side of my cranium. I'm absolutely confident a welt is growing.

"Why is it so bumpy?" I questioned.

Before YOU start to question ME, let me explain. I'm Ray Veracruz, WHSL Critic. A rather prestigious title to say the least. Most children averaging around my age are invited to Midas Touch Academy, located somewhere isolated in order to ridden one's mind from distractions. How isolated you may ask? To the point where one must make their own roads as there are obviously none paved here.

Most students take a plane to the closet city, where a chauffeur awaits for you specifically, then, they so kindly take your luggage and usher you within their limousine. A nice touch, one that symbolizes the true prowess of the school, however, one slightly counterproductive. In other words, the car is too lanky for the gravel roads. The bumpy ride destroys that luxuries vibe, I could be traveling with goats in the back of a pickup for all that it matters.

I lazily stared out the window, aimlessly surveying the heavy vegetation. The collage of greens were of such great abundances that the WHSL environmentalist would be in a bliss state of pure satisfaction. Despite the evidently unkempt forest lurking around the misused trail, the road itself seemed rather intact, almost as if the forest itself not dare touch it. And despite such generosity, the road still looks like a World War Two battlefield.

Oh, in hindsight I didn't really explain the situation did I? I asked my driver a question.

One that he seemed to ignore, I decided against persisting, we've been on the road for a great deal of hours and despite my inability in driving, I understand fully the difficulty involved with keeping one's resolve in a steadied manner of patience and cooperation. The man acknowledged my existence through carrying my luggage along with offering me countless beverages. A true professional in his field, one who I suppose dislikes conversing.

Gingerly, I crept back against the adhesive textures of plush cushioning and recommenced my nap.

* * *

The slowed momentum of the vehicle awoke me. Quickly I shot upright and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. The limousine came to a complete stop and in a short moment the door to my side was hoisted open. I stepped out. My sneakers crunching against dried mud, the scorching sun blinded me temporarily, prompting me to fix my fedora. As soon as my eyes finally accustomed to the excessive lighting, my luggage was neatly placed in an orderly fashion against the road. The car roared to live and zipped off, leaving a trail of dust in its wake. I watched its retreating figure up until I couldn't distinguish it apart from mirage or object. Collecting my bags in both hands, I refocused my attention on the true masterpiece at hand. A gate and some golden fencing bordered a majestic massive fortress. The architecture closely resembled one of an English Castle, the blunt distinctions being that Midas Touch was completely coated in golden paint. Golden paint, or actual gold itself, the sun reflected so well of its surface to the point it could have been metallic. The feeling of excitement clashed against my nerves as I took a venturing step forward.

Then a third feeling struck... one of... poison? My insides burned, my arms felt as heavy as lead and my head as hollow as a helium balloon. Bile crawled up my throat and excused itself from my system as I arched backward. The burning sensation spread across my body in a surging pain, it felt like I was shot repetitively then grinded up into stewed meat. This odd feeling of dreadful pain was so unbearable that it rendered me unconscious. The last I registered was the back of my head familiarizing itself with the dirt patted ground.

* * *

I jolted upright, my senses rushing towards me all at once. I swayed my head side to side scanning all my surroundings.

A classroom?

I cautiously raised from the desk I was stationed at with a skeptical brow.

The curtains were shut tightly across the windows and the eerie lighting was a complete contrast I just shortly witnessed outside. I'm going to conclude I haven't been knocked out for long, the taste of bile still lingered in my throat. I quickly readjusted my fedora and ventured out into the hallway. Half expecting to be knocked out I braced myself. However, after completely traversing a few halls I started to feel more confident on my overall situation.

I mean sure, very likely kidnapped and held for ransom but it's at least far better than throwing up just at the mere thought of entering a room. Resting my hands on my waist, I was ready to challenge whoever withheld me, my perspective on the situation couldn't have changed more rapidly as the booming of a sound system echoed all throughout the school.

"Attention?! Hello... Checking, one, two, three, how many foreigners can't understand me? Ahem... Make your way to the gym. Don't be late, you have sixty seconds... upupu"

The tone of the squeaky voice fluctuated from mocking, serious, dangerous and childish all in that one reminder. To discover the owner of the voice will be a true burden, that, I can already tell. Not wanting to learn if the threat was empty or not I quickly rushed towards where I strategically assumed the gym would be.

The school itself seems to be quite linear in its structure. The hallways made a square and the rooms pocked outwards, always to the left. That means, the gym must be centralized given it is on the first floor. I quickly noticed the stairways were heavily chained shut with the most advanced technological systems preventing passage. The interior of the castl– academy, resembled its exterior, high ceilings, rugged floor, sporadically placed ornaments, paintings, plants and a coat of golden paint on the concrete walls.

After a few seconds of speed walking, my calculated assumption was rendered correct. Double doors opened to the right of the hall. Plus there was a dead giveaway telltale sign over top in bold red italics saying 'GYM'. I mentally prepared myself to make an entrance, swinging the creaking double doors open.

A flash of white consumed me temporarily before I registered the true contents.

Spread out across wooden birch floorboards were maybe a dozen or so students, all of which appeared either apathetic or nervous. Nothing in between.

The crowd of teens quickly lost interest in me as they continued to bicker amongst themselves, drowning out silence in a cacophonous sound of voices.

I curiously surveyed the area, looked like any ordinary gym with the exception that it were divided into two sections. One section, one of which took perhaps 15% of the entire surface area appeared to be a stage, slightly elevated from the beige flooring and was of a darker wood, perhaps mahogany. That environmentalist I spoke of earlier would surely be cringing now due to the fact that the sheer size of the stage alone surpassed the size of my previous house back in Venezuela. The other was proper gym flooring, with a mixture of colour coded lines splashed against them. Hoops were parallel from one another and ran across the gym's length.

Overall, a prestigious gym for a prestigious school.

"Hello." Someone said.

I was too lazy to even attempt to distinguish the voice apart from male or female and simply decided to face the person instead. It turned out to be male after all.

One I immediately recognized actually.

"Kevinson, pleasure to meet you in person." I greeted outstretching my hand, the man (should I call him a man?) returned my hand with a hardy shake, one I regretted ever offering.

Steven Kevinson, very likely in here for his directing skills, a true genius, the only mistakes one can ever spot in his movies are minor and easily dismissed. He towers over me at six feet and is iconic for his brown beret. The man wore typical stylish clothing. In fact, the resemblance between our fashion senses was near identical. Both of us wore button up shirts of eccentric vibrant colours. Him red and I cyan...

OK. That really concludes our similarities. I may have embellished it slightly.

He wore a trench coat and black dress pants, emitting that, I'm a Russian director from the 60's vibe with that unique hipster twist, through his brimmed glasses... obviously. In conclusion, the man was definitely an American.

"You seem to know my name, care to give me yours?"

"Ray Veracruz, WHSL Critic, I have a few things I want to point out from your previous masterpie-"

"Ahh, I see, well it was great meeting you Ray." Steven interrupted hastily.

He quickly inched away and commenced a new conversation with another soon to be classmate. I would have taken offence to that not so discrete attempt at avoiding me but the man can't handle criticism, considering he usually never needed to endure it to begin with.

The chime of a mechanic notification went off in my jeans. Startled I fished my hands within the pockets until I found the source of the noise. Lifting the smart phone, I stared unblinkingly into the screen, reading my pending message.

**WHSL: Director**

**Steven Kevinson**

**Age: 17**

**Nation: United States**

Neat concept, I could question how I didn't notice it in my pocket later. A new resolve in discovering more about my peers sparked in my belly, and no... I did not confuse it with more bile.

Zipping towards the next person I meet, I greeted them, "Hello, Ray Veracruz, WHSL Critic, and you?"

"Sorry, I don't deal with idiots." The girl replied.

How do I know it's a girl? Well let's just say if you were in my shoes you would know...

She had stunning wavy brown hair and baby blue eyes. Oddly enough, she had two beauty marks under her left eye, which for some reasons emitted this sense of royalty about her. Which strongly contradicted her apparel choice of blue skinny jeans and a black crop top. Regardless, I was wooed. I'm fifteen, things like this happen. In reality, I probably should have taken more offense to her rebuff, but, what can I do? The shallow end of the pool only has my thinking up to my waist...

Admit it, that metaphor was phenomenal. I'll make sure to write that down. Reverting my attention back onto the girl in question, I countered, "I had no idea a greeting would label me in the category of idiocy."

The girl (Who also seemed to be taller than me) crossed her arms and strapped them across her chest as she observed me clinically. Quite the sign of an intellectual person no doubt, I dumbly grinned.

"Kristine Spraks, WHSL Model." Kristine said.

The chime went off again.

**WHSL: Model**

**Kristine Sparks**

**Age: 18**

**Nation: Iceland**

She didn't seem inclined to continue the conversation as she became bored and quickly moved elsewhere.

_(Realizing that the rate I'm going at would take the author ages to write)_ I made my way forward to the nearest group of huddled students.

In a circle, four or five others seemed to be discussing the situation. I overheard one mention the windows and lobby doors firmly locked preventing any access to the outside world. The topic was getting quite juicy until they noticed me and started the basic social etiquette of greeting me.

"Greetings, my name is Katarina Rusnak. If there is absolutely anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask as I will gladly assist you."

It didn't take a genius to know she was probably here for being a maid, she gave off the aura of submissive mistress and wore a classic French maid set of clothing. She was the complete set really. She had all the right characteristics one would love in a maid. I would describe her dress to you, but I'll save the time, simply picture a maid. That would sum up her apparel. On the other hand, she had blue water eyes and bleach blonde hair neatly combed to stay from falling onto her face. She was quite pretty actually and if I didn't meet the model first I would have surely wooed over her. I'm fifteen, thin-

You know what, just forget it. I'm shallow, let's just go with that.

**WHSL: Maid**

**Katarina Rusnak**

**Age:16**

**Nation: Czech Republic**

I waved in response as I shifted my gaze onto the others. I must have looked hesitant as one of the males in the pool of huddled teens quickly shattered the awkward silence.

"Bonjour, I'm Fabien Magloire..." He angelically started.

Before continuing, the pink eyed teen was interrupted, or, more accurately, added onto.

"And I'm Arianne Magloire, the more awesome twin! I'm the WHSL Delinquent while my bro is WHSL Sappiness" A girl in an overly tight t-shirt stated with a sly smirk.

Her purple eyes flickered onto who could only have been her brother. In response he fornwed and cowered slightly into the back of his heavy fur coat.

"My bad, WHSL Happiness." Arianne corrected.

**WHSL: Delinquent**

**Name: Arianne Magloire**

**Age:17**

**Nation: France**

**WHSL: Happiness**

**Name: Fabien Magloire**

**Age: 17**

**Nation: France**

Twins? That would have seemed fitting if they had something in common. They virtually don't, Arianne wore tight clothing, ripped jeans and dyed the rainbow into her hair. Pierced ears and if one paid enough attention to her speaking would notice another in her tongue(er, on her tongue? How do piercings work anyways?). Her obvious female features were quite prominent... to put it in a non-pervert format.

In contrast, Fabien wore baggy clothing to say the least, a massive coat that flowed down to his thighs. Blue jeans poked from underneath. His body completely concealed. His face buried under the hood with his pink eyes poking out. For someone to be the manifestation of happiness, kind of expected him to be a bit more easy-going.

"Oh my god, did I tell you about the time some guy had seven plastic horses shoved up his ass?"

I choked on air. I don't know how it happened either, it just did. I blame the outrageous babbles I just recently heard. Coughing violently, I composed myself, snapping my neck to the side I spotted another person, the source of the statement.

The girl had an odd way of breaking the ice. She appeared even more eccentric than Arianne and far more... um, evidently women so to say. She wore a black jacket that had two long coattails in the back and underneath a white puffy sleeved dress shirt. Dress pants and shoes of equal standards completed her costume. One of formal entertainment, although given her vocabulary and primitive speaking, safe to say she missed out on the last part. No one seemed willing to reply considering it was perhaps their first time encountering this woman, so I decided to show some initiative.

"No, I don't recall."

"Hmm, well he underwent surgery, but the doctors were able to confirm he was going to be stable." She said in a giggling manner.

How humours... her gun grey eyes sparkled with a childish demeanour.

My face even if it wanted to couldn't even crack a smile. Puns are the worst kind of jokes, they all so punishing.

"What's your name? I'm Ray, A pleasure to meet you... I suppose." I greeted, whispering the latter as an afterthought.

"Angioletta Ferrari" She beamed a big grin as she thrust her hand into my chest.

I shook hers reluctantly as I yet again gasped for air. The way things are going, wouldn't be surprised if she ended up killing me.

**WHSL: Comedian?**

**Name: Angioletta Ferrari**

**Age: 17**

**Nation: Italy**

The last member of the makeshift group finally spoke, almost as if he were soaking up our behaviorism before addressing himself.

"Hello, My name is Chase Acker, WHSL Hunter." The giant huffed (in a deep voice may I add).

Let me explain something about me before i continue. I'm 5'1ft tall. Okay. Let that sink in... I'm barely scratching five feet. I'm virtually smaller than every single person here. So when some guy who claims to be a hunter stands at what looks like 6 and a half feet tall only one can imagine my natural reaction.

Thoroughly intimidated. He wore the typical hunter apparel, camouflage spring jacket, baggy water proof pants, and combat sole heavy boots. He had a handmade woven necklace of sorts, a dream catcher maybe? Oh well, he looked indigenous enough. His black hair was neatly cropped with a small ponytail at the back. A scar ran across his face too... just another reason to be frightened. By now I was capable of zoning out the notification ring. However, I was longing to hear it chime just one more time, giving me the green light to hightail away from this crowd of people. Mostly due to the fact they're all oddities or scary.

**WHSL: Hunter**

**Name: Chase Acker**

**Age: 18**

**Nation: United Staes**

"Great, wraps up introductions with this group. Okay, I'm just gonna go talk to the other people... Pleasure and all... ciao." I stammered before hastily leaving the five teens. I tripped over my feet once or twice and stumbled into another girl a few feet away.

Quickly recovering, I swayed my head and immediately bombarding the new person(one who I collided into from the back) with excuses and apologies.

"Oh dear. I'm terribly sorry about that, what scars can do to a man, just makes them all the more..."

I froze. In my trance I was too focused staring onto my sneakers and paid little to no attention to who was now facing me. I was just like a submissive dog with my tail in between my legs. Finally, figuring I should at the very least look at her when asking for forgiveness did I realize the massive scar that ran from her nose all the way to her right ear.

Shit.

"Um... Disregard all I said about scars." I said in a hopeful manner.

"Disgraceful... I've seen more brain wave activity in a morgue." She deadpanned, her grey eyes glossed over with an apathetic facade.

I crossed my arms defensively and arched an eyebrow. And I thought I was snarky...

"Terribly sorry, I was simply..." I paused, thinking up the right word for the given scenario.

"Stupid, dumb, unintelligent, a moron, vastly inadequate to be placed in this academy, ungifted, worthless-" Now it was her turn to bombard me, although they most certainly weren't apologies.

"Startled." I interrupted.

The two of us hostility locked eyes with one another, her wrinkling her nose in disgust, I narrowing my brows in frustration. I had a sickening feeling the two of us were not going to get along rather well.

"Ray Veracruz, WHSL Critic. Give me your name and talent so my tablet can register you into it, then I will leave you to your misery." I gritted.

After the worst staring contest in Spanish history she finally responded,

"Sydney Pasiblies, WHSL Surgeon, something that actually requires real talent."

I forced a smile before shifting on my heels and venturing on.

**WHSL: Surgeon**

**Name: Sydney Pasiblies**

**Age: 18**

**Nation: Canada**

I spent little to no time on her appearance. She was muscular for a girl, had silver hair tied in a pony tail and was taller than me.

I sluggishly dragged my sneakers across the polished wood, feeling extremely exhausted. I slouched my shoulders and in a bored manner viewed the other teens. Considering all the people I've meet so far, I'm pretty sure it can't get any weirder. Right? RIGHT?

I can only hope...

* * *

**Review Question: Who did you find the most interesting?**


	3. Prologue III - Introductions (Part 2)

"I'm Mal! The GREATEST SUPERVILLIAN IN THE WORLD MWAHAHAHAHAH," someone manically started. They cackled afterwards, finishing what I assumed was their introduction.

Was I startled by crazed laughs you ask?

Extremely so, I just finished finger crossing in anticipation of some normality and was quickly greeted by this. I slowly buried my fedora over my head, the teen known as Mal said something in continuation of their little asylum meltdown. I paid it no attention, the prickled straw hat was the only thing reminding me of home and how much I longed for it.

After a long pause, I poked an eye out from under the confinements of my hat. In return, two violet voids eagerly stared back.

"Are those contacts? Or are your eyes just naturally purple?" I ventured, my true motive unknown to me as it was to him.

The tanned teen narrowed his brows skeptically before replying, "They are indeed. A sinisterly eeeeevil appeal for the purpose of intimidation."

"Right" I dragged, just as long as he dragged 'evil' keep in mind. I placed my eyes onto him, scanning his 'intimidating' apparel.

Other than being nearly half a foot taller than me, he looked like any other surfer boy. Strawberry blond hair messily fumbled all over his head, sticking in the air and flopping over his ears. He wore beige Bermuda shorts you'd expect to see tourists wear at a resort. A long sleeve solid white shirt and a short sleeve overtop. He loosely wore a black jacket.

He was the farthest from intimidating, in fact, I'd question his very evilness.

"You don't appear evil." I stated, looking unconvinced with his get-up.

"I'm merely deceiving you with the illusion of false security. Just another ploy to demonstrate my true eeeeeevil genius!" Mal quickly countered. He then crossed his arms, snapped his head to the side and stomped away in an embellished manner.

**WHSL: Supervillain Wannabe**

**Malachi O'Hara**

**Age: 16**

**Nation: Australia**

"Interesting."

_**Line Break **_

You'd wonder how one can aimlessly traverse an open space in a somewhat crowded location and yet to still find anyone to talk to. Know what I mean?

Seems like I always got to start the conversation. No one walks up to me... the exception being Mal, although his mental stability is likely another exception.

Moving along, I came to a girl I've yet to acquaint with. She was of oriental origin. The evidence in her apparel of an informal red and white hanfu.

It's a hanfu right? That's what they're called? ...Don't give me those condescending looks. What's the capital of Venezuela?

Bet half of you looked it up...

Focusing back to the topic at hand, she wore one of those Chinese dresses you see ladies wear at Chinatown festivals, the ones that have vastly big draping sleeves and a garment wrapped around the waist.

The girl had raven hair wrapped in a ponytail behind her back. Her bangs swept down bordering her face. Her hazel eyes tentatively observed me, as if deciding whether they should panic and scurry away or attack and maul me.

You'd be surprised how powerful a first impression can be by just looking at the eyes.

After a few silent moments, she finally came to a conclusion and spoke, "I'm Fei Jiāng, WHSL Computer Engineer. And you?"

"WHSL Critic. Ray Veracruz, it's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted as warmly as possible.

Fei nodded.

I was able to deduce that was the entirety of our conversation. With a small wave I decided to travel the opposite corner of the gym.

**WHSL: Computer Engineer**

**Fei ****Jiāng**

**Age: 16**

**Nation: China**

Of all the people I met, she seemed the most... normal.

The sound of chatter echoed in the hollow room causing silence to be of an essence.

Walking forward I came upon two people in what seemed like an odd reunion.

"And I thought I'd be the only one." The beastly boy said, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his slouching posture screamed the 'I'm-too -badass-to-care-about-back-pains-now' look.

"Well, I hope that we can share the title Sir Fujimura." The girl replied, not seeming taken aback by his unintentional bluntness.

"Hi, pardon to interrupt and all, but do you two know each other?" I started, fearing that I would be accused of eavesdropping if I remained quiet any longer.

"No, this is our first time meeting one another." The lady answered.

I say lady because her sophisticated manner was heavily coated on her demeanour. She seemed authentic enough and it didn't sound forced. She was likely raised to be quite respectful. Her dull white hair cascaded down her back reaching her midway. She was plump in stature, not overly noticeable, but present nevertheless. She wore a standard white dress shirt with black vest overtop. A black skirt complimented and finished her costume.

Her male counterpart on the other hand, would have put Mal to shame. He was extremely intimidating. He took his hands from his pockets revealing white linen bandages wrapped completely around them. He barely wore his dress shirt, having it on by a few buttons. His tanned muscular skin was exposed from his flimsy wearing manners. Finally, just like the lady, he had white hair. It spiked upwards and also fell down his back, fringes framed his face. The most fearsome trademark was that his size was hardly any great feat. He stood maybe three or four inches taller than me. He was smaller than his partner. The danger-so-close-to-home feeling crept into the back of my mind as I gulped anxiously.

"I see," I dumbly stated once completing my observations.

"Name's Shirou, This here is Akira," Shirou introduced placing a pointing hand on him then on the white headed girl.

"Oh. Nice to meet you two. W..HSL Critic. I'm Ray. . .Veracruz," I said in the most bland and unintentionally uninterested manner possible.

I could feel Shirou's skin boil in anger. Clutching his knuckles, the boy attempted to calm his temper.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Veracruz. I'm the WHSL Chess Player. Sir Fujimura is the..." She faltered, tilting her head slightly upwards as if pondering the thought. She likely didn't even know herself.

She cranked her neck towards her shorter counterpart and awaited for the supplied answer.

"Oh.. right. WHSL Street Fighter," Shirou answered, giving me a distasteful look.

"So I'll leave the two of you be. Still got to meet the others and all." I quickly put, taking the hint.

I nervously excused myself as I quickly made my way away from the short demon and his plump chess player.

**Shirou Fujimura**

**WHSL: Street Fighter**

**Age: 16**

**Nation: Japan**

**Akira Kimiko**

**WHSL: Chess Player**

**Age: 18**

**Nation: Japan**

If any of them had access to my minds and thoughts, I'd most likely be murdered her in this school by the first week.

A shiver surged throughout my body. An eerie feeling as if the likelihood of death was prominent. Odd sensation and only one that I quickly brushed off coming up to the first person ever in this whole area that was shorter than I.

"Hi! I'm Ray, it's such a great pleasure to finally meet someone as smal-art... smart, someone as smart as you!" I stumbled over the words like a 400m hurdles reject.

"Oh?" She giggled, hooking her hands onto her hips and leaning a degree forward.

"Well, Hello. I'm Asha Hale. Nice to meet you." The petite teen sang, her black pigtails bobbled in unison as she swayed her head from side to side in a sweetly innocent fashion.

I wanted to just pet her and tug at her check like those old nannies with moles on their noses do to their little babies.

That analogy could not be more accurate.

"I'm flattered, I'm the WHSL Critic and you?" I casually conversed. I eased my shoulders as I suddenly slouched and shoved my hands in my jean pockets. I am a whole new person when someone is shorter than me.

"WHSL Murderer." She deadpanned immediately.

I blinked in response, the realization didn't make its appearance yet... hold up... here it comes.

WHAT!

I blinked up a storm, as I quickly brought my hands out from my pockets and stiffened into a correctly postured statue.

Asha quickly blew up into a fit of laughter, snorting and all as she grasped at her chest.

"Got you!" She said in between giggles.

I nervously laughed.

The awkward kind, the one that has the pause in between every 'ha'. Oddly shift eyes to the side every pause as if anticipating when to be given the green light and hightail to the exit. That kind.

Regardless, if she's kidding or not, I was rather spooked.

She pouted innocently as her pink eyes quivered against the reflection of the fluorescent ceiling lights.

Speaking of pink. She was bathed in it. Pink blemishes known as freckles were sprinkled across the bridge of her nose. She wore a short pink dress, and high knee pink and black stripped socks.

I didn't give it much thought beyond that as I subtly scurried away.

**Asha Hale**

**WHSL: Navigator?**

**Age: 15**

**Nation: Canada**

After I felt relatively safe and away from the pink blur, I started to breathe again. Panting and bent over, I had my hands clasped on my knees. Looking up I noticed a fellow fedora user and quickly came over my senses.

Jolting back upright I outstretched my hand enthusiastically with a toothy grin plastered on my face. If he was taken aback by my eccentric energy, he didn't show it. He clinically examined me over, concluded that a short figure like me could hardly cause any harm, and meet my hand with a firm grip. Making it twice I regret ever offering my hand in the same hour.

"Name's James." Said boy greeted.

He looked like a 90's gangster from the stereotypical Al Capone crew. He wore a slick black fedora that shined against the light. Moreover, his apparel was of a white long sleeve dress shirt and some black dress pants. The pants had black suspenders going down vertically and neatly snipped to the collar of his shirt was yet another black accessory. A black paisley tie.

"Ray Veracruz," I paused and treaded carefully with my following statement, "So, are you... a gangster...?"

"You could say something like that." The muscular teen coolly joked.

He flashed a smile as if knowing a bit more of his history would have made the meaning behind his words all the more... funny.

**James Inoue**

**WHSL: Weapon Specialist**

**Age: 16**

**Nation: United States**

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I have one more person to meet according to my tablet." I explained, raising said tablet and demonstrating the vacant spot in my list of classmates.

He leaned forward slightly, readjusting his fedora as he viewed the screen. Once he reset himself to a proper posture he waved me off.

I strolled to yet another side of this gym, I have likely stepped on every single floorboard possible. I scanned the area looking for anyone I have yet to acquaint with, eventually, after minutes of aimless staring my eyes truck gold!

Not the pervy kind of gold, a home reminder type. There, although their gender questionable from where I stood, was a teen with caramel brown skin and curly brown hair that reached their shoulders and framed their face.

Advancing forth I was able to distinguish the person as male. He had amber eyes and a scar run down vertically on the left one.

His apparel was generic, quite close to mine, we both wore the same watered down jeans and white sneakers. He however wore a grey solid shirt and an unzipped jacket.

The most evident give away of his Hispanic origin was of course, his size.

I kid you not, we were basically the same size.

It was like looking in funny mirror. The two of us could probably cross for brothers.

"Ray Veracruz, whats your name amigo?"

"Joey Alejandro, Un pleasure to meet you." He replied.

The two of us had our own private conversation in Spanish, one I'm too lazy to translate. He's a Cosplayer, which I suppose it unique? Moreover the guy tends to reel in the ladies unintentionally, I really don't see how that happens, but his somewhat shy demeanour doesn't strike me as the type to exaggerate.

**Joseph 'Joey Alejandro**

**WHSL: Cosplayer**

**Age: 16**

**Nation: Mexico**

Before our conversation could get interesting a loud blared cacophonous sound screamed from the stage.

The silence was immediate as all students shifted their focuses on the given direction.

In the center of the mahogany stage was a new podium, one of which I didn't recognize before. A mic arching downward and a small plush animal doll sitting on a stool.

A peculiar sight. I paid it little attention and reverted my focus back onto Joey until the same high pitch annoying voice from earlier pierced my eardrums.

The voice projected all throughout the gym bouncing off the walls drowning out the silence and filling it with obnoxiousness. With a blank face I stared back on stage. That's when I found the owner of the voice.

Believe me when I tell you I was flabbergasted.

The same plush doll was standing on its two as its chubby hands somehow managed to snag the mic and pace the base of the podium like a public speaker does a stage.

The plush was split down the middle, one side of it white and I presume symbolized innocence with the typical teddy bear features.

While the other side was a sinister black, a jagged red eerie eye and a creepy toothy grin that stretched all the way to the edge of its face. This side symbolized perhaps... despair?

Nope, hardly, at best it probably symbolized creepiness.

"I'm your headmaster, Monokuma. Upupup" The teddy bear stated, placing its free hand over the center of its mouth in an attempt to stifle laughter.

Swaying my head side to side I registered the face of my fellow peers.

Faces of confusion, boredom, annoyed rage consumed them all, none really appeared frightened by the very much so strange turn of events.

Yet, no one dared make a sound, absolute silence consumed the gymnasium.

A hint of panic was weighing down on everyone, common sense was already shattered, how long until we are tested to the breaking point? A sanity check on the first day of school certainly ruins moral.

"You all are held here, like exotic animals in a zoo." Monokuma explained, his red eye glowing a red shade deeper.

"What is the meaning behind your statement Sir Monokuma?" Akira asked, freeing us from our spell of silence.

"It means you are all held captive here... japs, can't live without them, can't live with them." The teddy bear answered, shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

The bear likely did not anticipate such a conflict-driven response. The Street Fighter was already on stage by the time Monokuma blinked. He himself suffered from hysteria before outstretching the microphone like a rapier at his slowly advancing assailant.

"Hurting the teacher will result in a penalty of the greatest degree!" The bear desperately choked.

"And what exactly can a cute adorable bear do?" Shirou sarcastically shot.

"I will have to... kill you." Monokuma rebuffed, his beady eye twitching from the former remark.

Sensing control once again, the teddy bear started to push his luck, shifting his body back onto the audience below him he continued with his explanations.

"There is a way for you to leave my school. All you need to do is graduate."

The sighs of relief bombarded the awkward quietness, everyone here are all capable of passing most schools anywhere else in the world. Just merely graduating is something any of us could easily accomplish. I myself started to relax, my heartbeat finally slowing down.

"Only a graduation? But that's hardly eeeeevil enough." Mal complained.

"Don't jump the gun pal," The bear paused as he witnessed Mal freeze in a trance, his skin turning a sickly pale.

"Should have worded that better, But this isn't just any ordinary graduation. There are special rules." The teddy continued.

The monochrome bear was easily playing with the students emotions. Our facial expressions fluctuated from relieved to frighten at a dangerous pace. We'll have wrinkled foreheads if we keep this up.

"What are the established conditions to your graduation then?" James questioned, his arms strapped against his chest in a tale-tell sign of intellect.

"Simple." The bear stopped, his red eye burning with a fiery mischief as his already large grin stretched further.

I gulped. My legs were glued to the floor, my throat felt like sandpaper and my eyes dry from the lack of moisture. The following sentence will either be the greatest prank in history or the most dreadful news any student wants to hear on their orientation day.

"Get away with murder."

* * *

**AN: OKAY THAT WRAPS UP introductions! Thank you for all the lovely characters, sorry for taking soo long in working on this, but I didn't have a full cast. Once again, here is the list:**

**Raymundo 'Ray' Veracruz (Venezuela) WHSL: Critic/Reviewer **

**Chase Acker (United States) WHSL: Hunter - Ravenkings64 **

**Fabien Magloire (France) WHSL: Happiness - The Gone Angel **

**Malachi 'Mal' O'Hara (Australia) WHSL: Supervillian Wannabe –SDproductions **

**Steven Kevinson (United States) WHSL: Director - A. Zarko **

**Shirou Fujimura (Japan) WHSL: Street Fighter – ****bamafelix **

**Joseph 'Joey' Alejandro (Mexico) WHSL – Cosplayer – FireDusk **

**James Inoue (United States) WHSL: Weapon Specialist – A Dingus With Sweet Shades **

**Katarina Rusnak (Czech Republic) WHSL: Maid – IfTimeWasStill **

**Fei Jiāng (China) WHSL: Computer Engineer(Expert) – HeroNoMore **

**Kristine Sparks (Iceland) WHSL: Model – ShadedLyht **

**Asha Hale (Canada) WHSL: Navigator? - Nessie71 **

**Akira Kimiko (Japan) WHSL: Chess Player – CaptainQuackin **

**Arianne Magloire (France) WHSL: Delinquent - The Gone Angel **

**Sydney Pasiblies (Canada) WHSL: Surgeon – PettyPunk **

**Angioletta Ferrari (Italy) WHSL: Comedian – SDHS Otaku **

**I look forward to working with them, and letting go is going to suck! I already have plotted the first three cases, got my killers and victims. Now all i gotta do is piece it all together. The story is going to be in omniscient perspective. I just felt like writing up the introductions in first person. NOW my question(s) for you:**

**Out of all the characters, which had the strongest impression? The weakest? Let me know!**

**Constructive Criticism is much obliged!**


	4. Chapter 1: Section I - Realization

**A/N: Uh... I'm back?...**

* * *

Silence, there was silence. Again. Then, there was nervous laughter. Who wouldn't be nervous, given the circumstances, I'd be probably crying on multiple levels of hysteria if I were alone. I looked over my fellow classmates, they didn't really understand the teddy bear's statement. That had to be the only explanation to the Surgeon's bored expression.

"Killin' huh? Well at least I'll have less of you jerks to deal with. But count me out of your little game," She said offhandedly.

Monokuma, the students and I were all left gaping. Who the heck says that after being told to commit murder anyways? Is she psychotic? I was about to voice my heated opinion but she was out of the gym before I even got the chance. She just... walked out. Left, she just... left. I was gaping like a goldfish.

"Upupup, I think I like her," Monokuma said into the held mic, he paused then continued as his gaze was cast onto the remaining students, "Listen up greenies, if you want to leave, you'll have to kill one another! You can drown them, stab them, burn them, poison them, suffocate them, put rocks in their throats, I don't care how you kill 'em, so long as I see bodies drop!"

If the gym's ambiance wasn't bad before, it was shot to oblivion now. You could cut the tension with a knife, knives can cut flesh too... Okay, bad thought, bad thought. I shook and drown out the sound of voices.

I think the students are rebuffing Monokuma's claims, although he quickly proved that we are in fact stuck in this school by showing us images from a magically spawned monitor. The monitor was of poor quality, but the message got across nevertheless. Shut curtains on windows, chains on doors, steel doors over said chained doors, Yep, we were in fact stuck.

"Uhm, Monokuma, Why do you want us to kill one another?" I asked after the commotion died down.

"Hmm? You stupid or something? I want to see despair! Give me that lovely, beautiful despair!" The bear squealed in delight.

I completely forgot about the street fighter, he must have forgotten about himself too, since he was at point blank distance away from Monokuma for the majority of the explanation. In that moment, Shirou swung at the bear launching him onto the gymnasium floor. He bounced off the floor twice, his body making squeaky sounds as it went. He was soon surrounded by the students, forcing himself to stand up and raise his hands in defense.

"Now, listen, listen, you touch me and... and I'll blow up!" Monokuma said in a desperate plea.

"You blow up on command? How awe inspiringly evil!" Mal said amongst the crowd.

It happened so fast, James snatched at Monokuma before anyone even realized he was amongst the students. The black haired teen glowed with confidence as he dangled the teddy bear by the neck.

"A ridiculous notion, you can't warrant such explosives given your weight," James deadpanned.

"Suit yourself, upup-" Monokuma said, his laugh was interrupted as in that instant he blew up.

He took James' right arm with him. Granted, the explosion wasn't really that big, more flashy than anything, but SANTA MARIA, he took James' arm off! The boy reeled back falling onto his bottom as the smoke cleared.

He didn't appear in much pain, which came as a complete shocker. The other students gave the fallen teen some space, he sat there flippantly, shaking his head. He was probably reflecting on his actions or something because with the help of his remaining arm, he got up and dusted off his white dress shirt. It was smudged with stains and the right sleeve torn to shreds, yet there wasn't any blood.

"Jam- Sir Inoue, are you alright?" Akira asked shortly afterwards.

"Dandy, nothing to worry about," James responded.

Yeah, bull, he just lost his arm and he took it like a complete champion. He then ripped his right sleeve off completely to reveal... a kind of contraption. It was grey in nature, a prosthetic? Then, everything finally clicked, he didn't lose an arm because it was already gone! That's a bit morbid, but still at least the class knows he didn't just sacrifice his arm needlessly.

"Is that why you grabbed the bear?" the gia- hunter asked, If I remember correctly, his name was Chase.

"Right, even if that thing was rigged with explosives, it didn't weigh enough to cause me any serious damage," James supplied, he then tried to cross his arms only to realize the predicament he was in.

"That was fucking risky dude!" The comedian shouted from a safe distance.

The class dignified her with a stare, but other than that ignored her. I didn't blame her for being so far away though, I mean come on, a bomb just went off, how are people taking that so normally?

"You could have harmed Fabian you idiot!" Arriane shouted, grabbing her brother in what is probably the most terrifying death grip i've ever seen.

"N-no, I'm not even that close sis," the other twin said sheepishly.

"He would have been fine, the toy bounced a lot after Street Fighter punched him, he did not have much weighing him down," Chase assured.

Arriane grumbled in response, refusing to let go of her brother but ultimately didn't say anything afterwards. James took the time to take off the remains of his prosthetic and dispose of it. I on the other hand stood beside Joey and watched the whole ordeal play out. The two of us are small and inconspicuous, I only noticed he was there when we both backpedaled into one another.

" Lo Siento dude," He said quietly, shuffling in the opposite direction in a not very discreet attempt to get further away from me.

Awkward Spanish aside, One thing became clear to me. These guys could come with some conclusions and inferences. If we are to follow the rules the bear established, we oughta be careful on how we off people. I brushed the thought out immediately, there's really no point to kill now since we just let our headmaster blow up. That's a sentence I never thought I'd say first day into school.

"Upupupu, You lot must think you're clever huh?" Monokuma said, popping up from behind the podium.

Shirou flinched but remained in place, his expressions grew stoic, his eyebrows narrowed dangerously and his fists became clenched. Honestly, I was confident he was going to take a swing at the newly spawned bear for a second time.

"Now that you know I'll blow up on command, let's not try to play the hero, upupu" The monochrome bear said happily, he turned to face Shirou and as if daring to be hit took two steps forward.

The street fighter resigned and stepped off the stage. He took a spot amongst us and watched the bear continue whatever trance he started.

"Gotta admit, to think you'd be so headstrong, I aint giving that arm back, hope you had spares!" Monokuma said, referring to James.

The weapon specialist shrugged, but didn't speak, none of us did. That thing just came back from the dead, and the way Shirou flinched only implies it was done mysteriously. The bear seeing as he had full control of the situation laughed manically. He then relegated his position from the podium onto the stage and continued to pace.

"Let me finish the rules of the game," The bear stopped to gauge the reactions of the perplexed and agitated students, we were probably giving him juicy despairful expressions, sans the surgeon.

"Anyways, once a body's found, you'll have a few hours to investigate, then we'll go to a special room to find out who went and dun it. If the red is found out, he gets expelled, via execution!" The bear shouted with glee causing sharp gasps.

"However, if the culprit is never found out, or the wrong person is accused, then everyone else besides the killer gets executed! Isn't that wonderful, upupu?

"Lastly, once a body is found by more than three people, a chime will go off signaling the others of the murder. Your student Id's, the knock off iphones, ya those, they'll assist you with collecting information and clues. If you greenies have any questions, just come and ask me- your headmaster, upupu. Let's all have a wonderful time with our Western World of Mutual Killing!" The bear concluded, he then raised an arm for emphasis then scurried behind the podium and disappeared.

I was feeling the pressure, the tension, stress and other things. It was as good as done, the killing game was official. There was no way out but to actually kill someone. I stared at others, a small line of beady sweat slimed down my cheek. I couldn't even bother to get rid of it, taking my eyes off one of these people could mean the worst. I know I was being irrational, I mean strength in numbers was actually the best choice given the circumstances of the game. But, I don't think I'd want to be in the same room as these people.

"Gentleman, Ladies, we mustn't lose hope, surely we can think of something. We can escape this place without needing to kill, I'm certain of it," Akira said, attempting to ease the tense atmosphere.

It was practically useless. She was being too optimistic, naive, and that would cost her. Despite her best efforts to rally morale, one by one students left her behind. I too followed suit. Who knows how many people stayed to listen to her. I just needed to rest in my room.

I exited the haunting gym and made my way to the hallways. Their golden walls was calming, it reminded me as to why I was initially here in the first place. Like I previously said, the academy's structure was simplistic in nature. The hallways were proportional to the other, giving a very symmetric-like vibe. The hallways would box in a bigger room and have outlier rooms to the exterior, or pointing outward.

After doing some proper exploration, and calming my nerves for a few minutes. I was able to conclude that there were probably six total hallways on the first floor. Three pointing north, three pointing west. The respective rooms they boxed in were as follows: Gym, Library, Cafeteria and some random recroom, or a lounge.

With this conclusion, and growling stomach, I decided to make my way towards the only natural option. I walked silently through the halls. I stopped at one of the curtain closed windows and tried to pull them open. To no avail, I kind of expected it to be that way, but confirming it gives me better closure. Even if that closure implies murder.

I made my way to the cafeteria's entrance. Just like the gym, it had double doors and a sign printed in red stating the title of the destination. Given how the gym and cafeteria have basically the same entrance, I started to see the practicality of the signs.

I entered and my heart literally dropped, full out plunged from the top of Angel Falls. Sitting at one of the tables was a fellow student, or potential killer. Depending on how you want to see the situation. Personally caution was a unrecognized virtue. So before I could even make any small talk, I rushed towards the kitchen to grab a bite.

The counters were full with food, covered to the brink and assorted in all kinds. Fruits, meats, vegetables, other food groups, and a variety of cultural based foods. The clashing aroma of raw foods mixed with cooked ones wrestled with my nose and I had to rub away at the accumulating drool.

"May I be of assistance?" Someone asked from behind me and I screeched like a hyena. I basically jumped onto the counter and grabbed a mango to protect my dear life.

I faced my to be assailant and came face to face with a confused maid. Kristen or Katran or something like that? I shook my head and got off the counter. I sheepishly rubbed at the back of my head and observed her person. She wasn't armed, so at the very least If she attacked, I could probably resist it. She continued to stare earnestly, which unnerved me, I cleared my throat and subtly placed the mango away.

"I... Uh, no I'm fine," I said.

"Nonsense, are you hungry? Perhaps I can cook you something?"

"Are... are you serious?" I asked incredulously.

"Certainly, It is my duty as maid," she said bowing.

"Well, if you insist..." I conceded, no way I was going to turn down free food.

"Anything you'd like?" She asked, a spring to her voice.

"Anythi-" I stopped as her face etched a horror stricken expression, "I mean, rice and beans is fine."

I was about to go outside and wait for my food when the realization of potential poisoning kicked in at full gear. I decided to watch her cook closely. That way I get free food, and she doesn't poison me.

She cooked flawlessly, preparing the food at a near perfect level. WHSL Chef level if she wanted to be. Granted, she only had to prepare rice and beans, which even I can do. After she finished, I took a plate and thanked her. I then left her be in the kitchen. Probably one of the few places she felt at home.

Being a maid and all, not cause she's a girl or anything. I'm not old fashioned like that. I made my way back into the cafeteria and decided to take a seat far away from the other student. The engineer I think, the quiet girl in the red dress. Fei. She seemed harmless enough, but given she had utensils who am I to risk it?

I suppose not many people ate prior to the gym encounter because soon the cafeteria was filing in with more and more students. It caused me to panic at first, but since there was at least one witness, I was able to relax a bit. The cafeteria had two long tables that consisted of the majority of the space, then there were smaller rounder tables placed near the corners of the room.

The cafeteria itself was also floored with wooden planks, it had a few chandeliers as the main source of light. The tables too were very familiar, similar to a book I reviewed, I think. They had a red velvet clothing over top them and were mahogany brown. A very cozy ambiance, if you overlook the fact everyone in the room was feeling anything but cozy.

People ate quietly, the only sound being the clatter of forks and spoons on plates. It didn't take long before the self-appointed optimist spoke up.

"May I have your attention?" Akira prompted, she didn't really need to ask, everyone was on edge enough to hear whispers after all.

"Akira and I have came to a conclusion," James seconded, he stood beside the grandmaster with confidence, his arm was still absent, but his was bravado present nevertheless.

"That is correct, we believe that we can avoid death by looking for escape routes," the former of the duo said.

"Think about it, does anyone actually want to kill?" James asked, after silence he continued, "There you go, so no one thinks killing is the immediate answer to this dilemma, instead if we decide to work together to find a proper alternative, we can avoid the prospects of murder altogether."

"Ha, that logic is flawed," Kristine Sparks bluntly said.

Even when ripping people up, she looks undeniably beautiful. Her hair was stunning, beauty was stunning, eyes stunning, she was stunning. Still wouldn't want to be caught alone in a room with her. Ain't worth risking.

"Explain," James said dangerously low.

"You think anyone would openly admit to wanting to kill? That sort of naivety will get you killed," The model said triumphantly.

"Oh, oh, me, me, I want to kill!" Asha said in her bubbly manner.

"No, she's just joking, it's just a joke, she makes those kind of jokes!" I blurted out before anyone decided to ostracize the poor girl. She really needs to learn to read the mood.

She pouted and sat back down, and the debate continued. James and Kristine exchanged points back and forth like a fencing match... I think that allusion was used properly.

"You hold a fair point, but it's clear that everyone here is unnerved by the situation. So I propose we all abide by specific rules to implement a sense of safety," James said, using his one good hand to make incomplete gestures.

"And who exactly will regulate them?" Kristine shot back.

Okay, when smart people talk, I kind of instinctively shrink. I mean, I understand what they're saying, but I just want to eat my rice in peace. Besides, at this point some people are already losing interest of their fiasco of a diplomatic debate.

"Besides the point, all we have to do, is trust others want the same treatment. The golden rule," Chase spoke up from his side of the table.

"Hey, leave the pun making to me hotshot," Angio- the comedian laughed.

Chase stared at her but otherwise remained silent from then on. Kristine also stopped, maybe hearing someone break the tension so easily was actually helpful. Maybe the jokester was actually helpful for something!

"All in favour of not leaving their quarters at night, raise their hand," James prompted.

At some point, they must have brought the point up, I was too busy zoning it out though. I suppose the purpose of it was to assure people didn't kill you in your sleep or something. Sleep deprivation is bad for you after all, unless you're a critic.

I shrug and decide to raise my hand after I see a few others raise it too. There are undeniable perks to people not leaving their rooms, first off, murder would probably be easier to get away with during the night, eliminating that prospect might make those less eager to kill, plus, if they are caught they could die as result. This should push those away from killing one another for at least a while.

"Perfect! This is just wonderful," Akira eagerly said, her lips curving into a smile.

For once, I too was feeling genuinely safer. The same sensation must have swept over everyone as the perpetual tension lighten ever so slightly. Only slightly, people were still anxious, but at the very least, now people could go to bed knowing a knife won't be waiting for them. I can get on board with that.

"Well, if that's all, can we leave?" Arianne asked, she was sitting beside her twin.

Those two seemed inseparable, that bomb threat must have given the delinquent a scare. She must really like her brother, or at the very least, have the impulse to protect him like a mother.

"Yes, that's all for now, if we have anything else to talk about, we'll meet here at the cafeteria, or lounge. The Ids work similar to a phone, ergo, messaging is a feature we can use," James said, and on that note, he turned and exited. Akira smiled at everyone and followed after him, perhaps she had something she wished to discuss.

I checked my phon- student Id and surfed the apps. A map feature, a tracking feature, a student bio feature, note feature, case feature and the messaging one that James mentioned, they were all there and ready to use at my disposal. Some of these were self explanatory, but the tracking and case feature were the two most appealing ones. The tracking, as the name implies listed a total of 16 small face portraits of the designated students present. It worked in conjunction with the map, as the faces were placed in the destination of each respective person: 11 in the cafeteria, 1 in the kitchen, 2 in the nearest hallway, 1 in the library and another in the lounge.

The case feature was blank, without any data and was just a grey menu screen with main titles that didn't open to anything. Said titles were listed very vaguely, Case 1, Case 2, Case 3 and so forth. Something tells me they'll fill up if people actually die. Students started to file out, and I hastily followed after them. After our meeting, people seemed far more comfortable, Some even left talking to fellow peers.

I smile at the thought, if the circumstances were different, maybe people here would have became close friends, club mates, heck even, even... lovers. If the circumstances were different, we'd probably not feel so anxious as we were now. If only the circumstances were different. Now, we can only hope to believe in mutual trust, as the alternative, mutual killing is far more torturous and ill-advised.

* * *

**Clingy Author Note: I don't even know what to say, are people still reading? If you gave up on this, I can't blame you, I've failed you all for like a full year now, But hey, if you're still sticking around, then golly be, This is a chapter for you. If I get a review, then feel free to review your thoughts on the story, if you have thoughts about me, PM them instead, it's only fair I take a little heat. If your character didn't show up, or only had a cameo, then don't fret, they're still in the story, I just had no reason to make them talk or interact. Given that it's first person the amount of people Ray will see or talk to is limited significantly. Moreover, some people might not get along with him, and ultimately avoid him. **

**On another note, If some of you feel as if I haven't deviated from canon, let me assure you, It hopefully will. I have a plot set up, and holy golly I know it's not nearly as abstract as the original. I need to further develop it too. But, rest assured, the similarities between the games should start to stop by the next chapter... On another note, I've taken format inspirations from _Dangan Ronpa Alpha_, from _Captainpancakes_. I like the way they format their story and will likely adopt a similar format when it comes to trials. If you're curious, I recommend looking it up, a great SYOC story for sure! **

**That's all.**

**Random Review Questions:**

**If Monokuma was a human, how do you think he'd look? **


	5. Chapter 1: Section II - Home?

Chapter 1: Section II – Home?

* * *

I walked towards the area designated for rooms- according to the map feature in my student Id at least. Some people had a similar idea as I made a sharp right turn and spotted at least three of the other students, they all stared peculiarly in front of separate doors. I raised a brow but otherwise made my way down the hall.

"Hmm, don't you think these signs are at the very least peculiar?" The director, Steven said.

I almost jumped, because that's exactly what I said- thought, literally same thing. I turned to face him and the source of his peculiarity. There was a small bordered word, that after a glance was clearly his name. Moreover, over top the frame was a bigger picture of sorts, it was the same face profile I saw on the tracking feature. Glad to know there's some consistency.

"Neat, but is everyone here just staring at the sign?" I asked, as great of a discovery it was, hardly worth preventing nap time.

"Well, for the meantime, yes. That's all we really can do at the moment," Steven answered, he shoved his hands into his pockets and simply continued to look at the sign.

I raised a confused brow, because honestly, I think he just spaced out on me. I decided to look for my dormitory, I'll just leave the meaning of his statement on the backburner and verify what he meant through personal experience.

I walked by the ever quiet Fei, who seemed to be typing something on her student id and looking up to what I assumed was the keyhole.

Finally, I made it to my room and stared at the entrance, the door itself was plain, made of a light wood, oak? Birch? Couldn't tell you, but, at the center, just slightly above the little eye-hole was the sign and face portrayal. At the door knob was large rectangular socket. This is what Monok- the teddy bear must have meant by out student Id's acting as keys.

I dug up my id and slot it into the open space, it slipped in perfectly, a truly Cinderella story. Two loud buzzing sounds pulsed through my Id prompting me to look at it. On the screen was a pixel version of the teddy bear holding a sign with a red x on it. Underneath the little cartoon was a simple phrase.

_**Dorms off Limit until repairs are made**_

Repairs? What kind of repairs? I scratched at my chin and quickly realized why everyone looked like drones in front of their doors. I mean, I probably wasted twenty seconds just thinking about what kind of repairs could warrant every single room out of commission.

"Kid, you saw the same thing on your id thing?" Shirou said walking up to me in a slouched posture.

I kind of half expected his veins to bulge and his eyes to scream with killing intent. He was literally the textbook definition of what a delinquent should look like. Honestly, Arianne should just give her title up.

"uh, Kid?" He asked.

"Oh, oh, right, Yeah, I- I mean, uhm, it's locked, see," I spluttered smoothly.

I also shoved my id into the guy's face, he didn't even flinch and only accustomed his eyes to the near proximity of the screen inches away.

"Huh, wonder what's got all the rooms out of commission?" Shirou thought out loud more to himself than to me.

"Good question, whatever the answer, I think we should continue to explore the school, get a better read for the place," Steven said from his door, he walked towards us with his hands in his pockets.

"Sounds good to me, any of you check the lounge?" Shirou asked, addressing the three of us.

At some point Fei managed to slide her way towards us, she was so quiet and her lack of presence truly benefited her ninja-esque persona. I wanted to howl at just how silent she was. But bit my tongue and only allowed for my eyes to widen for a split-second. My heart of course was pounding enough blood to supply three of me.

"Ah yes, I was just recently there, a remarkable space, I've pictured at least three scenes for my next movie there alone," Steven answered.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, What were they? Maybe we can exchan-" I managed to say before being prematurely interrupted.

"I think I'll be going," the director excused himself as he smiled to the three of us and left.

Shirou held back a snicker as he patted my back, roughly too may I add. I gawked at the thought I was being avoided by one of my greatest inspirations. I shook it off, then shook Shirou's snakelike arm off, it had a constrictor's grip on me.

"I'm cheeking the lounge," I told the two, they waved me off but remained in front of the doors nevertheless.

Just like the gym and cafeteria, the lounge also had double doors and a sign printed in red. It was a unique and simplistic theme. I mean, Midas Touch was suppose to be the richest school in all of the Americas, and yet, they used signs with shabby red calligraphy.

I entered and saw a few other students. I suppose some were just waiting for a rescue. It wasn't discussed but clearly thought by all of us. We all could sum up the next generation that will literally keep the world moving. We had to be worth something, besides, most people here were publically known to be rich. It's only a matter of time before the ransom money was paid off. Or that the police broke in and apprehended... the... teddy... bear... bomb.

There had to be someone behind this, someone controlling the stuffed toy, that had to be obvious, I mean, really, what in the hell is a teddy bear doing as head master of Midas Touch anyways?

Brain-throbbing discoveries aside, I entered the carpeted room and equally as luxurious room. The floor was purple, the ceiling was high, there was a pool table, pingpong table, soccer thingy table and even a few spare empty tables for board games. Speaking of board games, there were shelves full of them.m

James and Akira were playing chess, I suppose they got along well. It looked funny seeing James using his only arm to stroke his chin as well as use it to move his pieces around.

Beyond that, I'm no genius, but it was obvious that the namesake WHSL was winning. The colours were basically all black to white. Akira sat with confidence, actually she looked even smug. She moved her queen and completely imprisoned the white king. Game. Set. Match.

Wrong sport? Uh, checkmate then. Yeah, that's it.

"Care to play Sir Veracruz?" Akira asked from her seat, she smiled and with a hand ushered to an open seat at the table.

James slacked against his chair, a daze look in his eye. He pulled at his collar for a bit before shaking Akira's hand. I decided that joining the two optimists wouldn't harm me, after all, it's thanks to them that everyone isn't completely paranoid.

"I'd be an honour to play the WHSL Chess Player," I said walking up to them.

James got from his seat and with his only hand outstretched it, ushering me to his spot. I took it and reset the pieces. James sat at the chair to the side and simply studied our moves.

I knew how to play, I even knew a few gambits. I honestly thought that was enough. My naivety was my own downfall. It didn't take long for me to be on the receiving end of a thrashing. My queen fell to a pawn, then my bishop to a rock, a knight to a queen and then complete and utter checkmate.

"Uhm, perhaps I was too rough," Akira mumbled to herself.

I slouched in defeat, James chuckled from his spot and gave me a sympathetic smile, he was in my shoes just a moment ago.

"I'd chastise that performance for all of its lacklustre, but that'd hardly be evil enough!" Mal practically beamed from one side of the lounge.

He quickly sped walked to our table and thrust a finger at me. His shoulders started to fidget and before long he was in a full blown cackle.

"MWAHAHA, I challenge you to a duel... of wits..." He started loudly, I barely heard what he said afterwards.

"huh?" I replied intelligently.

"Of wits, Trivia! We shall compare which of the two of us is more eeeeeevvvill in the field of intellect!" Mal explained, he had a box in his two hands.

He then placed the box onto the chessboard, loudly too, causing the scattered chess pieces to jump and tumble over. He then peeled off the cover and revealed a large deck of cards. Where have I seen this game before?

"You two are free to join in this battle," Mal addressed the other two.

James shrugged indifferently and Akira nodded numbly.

"Splendid, then this has evolved from a duel to a free for all!"

"So, how do you play?" James asked for the sake of getting the game started, his stiff straight posture was something to be astonished of.

"I ask a question, then whoever gets it correct first gains a point, the victor then asks a question and the cycle repeats then forth," Mal said, using his hands in the most extravagant gestures.

Akira took the time to slowly put the pieces back away into some box. I guess it would make sense for the set to have somewhere to be placed in. In my lapse of focus, I was given the honour of asking the first question. Grabbing a card from the large deck, I silently read the question.

... What?

"Who's the writer of '_The Art of War_?'" I asked boredly, this was an easy one.

"Sun Tzu," James supplied smoothly, his expression remained confident throughout the whole moment, which was short since he answered instantly.

"Curses! Only a moment from saying it too!" Mal said, he clenched his fists and then pointed his finger at James.

"I'll be asking the next question if you're done," The weapon specialist deadpanned, grabbing at the deck.

Mal calmed down, sitting back into his chair with a loud thump, he crossed his arms and gave indignant stares towards James, he seemed oblivious to it.

"Which country has the largest area mass?" He asked, only then looking from his card and casting his gaze onto every player.

"Russia," Akira said instantly.

I even knew that one, but come on, she was just too fast. Honestly, I expected her to push up nonexistent glasses and take a sip from a nonexistent tea cup. I slouched but otherwise felt rather fine that Malachi was stressing just as much.

"I... I knew that," He assured, although it was more to himself than any of us.

"Where is the biggest Water fall located?" Akira asked, taking us off guard.

Home turf advantage, "Venezuela," I said while James had on a thinking face.

"That's not even fair! He lives there!" Mal protested with exasperation.

"Luck of the draw," I shrugged, but grabbed for another card nevertheless.

The game followed a similar pattern, I unfortunately broke from the main pack and watched as James and Akira fight for first place. They both had 9 a piece, I with 3 and Mal still scoreless. The fact he even remained seated was probably only out of the sheer determination to win one.

"Okay, this one is for the win," I explain looking at the two forerunners, they nodded their acknowledgement.

"Don't count out the future overlord of this world!" Mal piped up from behind the two.

"Right, anyways, the question is this: Which country first hosted the world cup in 1930?"

There was silence for a second, Mal stared between the two stumped competitors and sighed in relief.

"Uruguay," Mal beamed, flashing a toothy grin.

I sighed, for some reason, it was just painful to give this guy a point, looking down at the answer, I resigned and handed him the card.

"Mwahahah, As expected of the fated champion of eeevvviil!... Games over, thanks for playing," Mal shouted, he then proceeded to collect the cards in a rather shameless manner.

And I mean shameless as he didn't meet our eyes as he yanked the piles that accumulated at our side of the table. The three of us stared at his antics then watched him dash out. James shook his head placing his sole palm onto his forehead. Akira giggled softly but other than that decided to stay at the table. The game was fun, sure, but not THAT fun as to finish it. A draw would suffice, I guess, I mean I was getting slapped too, so it's not like I cared either way.

"Sir Veracruz, have you had the time to go by the dorms?" the chess player asked, finally breaking the silence Mal's departure caused.

"Yeah actually, they're out of commission. But... you probably already knew that," I replied, albeit sheepishly once I saw her knowing smile.

Curse my inability to ever be the first to receive information.

"It's fine, Sir Inoue and I just recently checked the dorms ourselves," She supplied.

I looked quizzically at the two of them. They checked it... together? I'm reading way too deeply into this, yeah I'm sure of it. They met like seven hours ago, I'm jumping the gun, making too many conclusions, I'm totally overreacting, yep just a normal overreaction... ship it...

"Ray, gather here at the lounge in an hour, we'll exchange information and see what situation we're in," James said, snapping me back from my... trance.

"You gonna send a message via the student ID?" I asked to which he nodded an approval.

In the meantime, Akira was setting up another chess game, I took that as a sign to make my tactical retreat and never play board games with the resident grandmaster. I waved my goodbye's and went to the final place I haven't bothered checking.

I honestly don't know how many times I've tried to explain the layout of the building, but it definitely got more complex each time I entered the halls. At the far end of the building are the dorms. They're all neatly lined up against the back, and the building's core consists of four main rooms, the cafeteria, lounge, gym and the one room I just entered, the library.

The ambiance, was, well what you'd expect in a library. Silence. There were shelves everywhere placed to form quite the elaborate maze. I didn't see any signs, so how the books were organized was beyond me.

I traversed the labyrinth-like library, idly picking books up, reading covers and then putting them back. I may have been idling, but at the very least I was checking the titles. After all, I was doing some actual reconnaissance for the group, so it's better to be detailed.

I was too absorbed in my duty though, and naturally, I bumped into the only other living thing in the whole room. I feel back and landed rather roughly on my butt. Obviously whoever bumped into me didn't recoil.

Rubbing my head and bottom, I sorely looked up and saw a rather agitated Sydney. She was tapping her foot, but I guess I must have smudged her combat boots or something because she gave me the most indignant of looks.

"You must be a parasite, always creeping out of fucking nowhere," She said, more to herself than me... I hope.

"S-sorry, I was just..."

"Not thinking, as per usual," the Surgeon chastised, she gave me a hand nevertheless.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more careful," I apologized, again.

"Hmph, at least accomplish that much," She said, turning on her heels and going to who knows where.

I breathed heavily, being around her was bad news. I think I got grays already. That phenomenon, the halo effect was a lie, I've never been more terrified of doctors.

I mostly finished up in the library and decided to head back to the lounge early. On my way there I meet up with the Magloire twins who seem to never be apart from one another, I exchanged a hello, but other than that, decided to leave the juicy information for the meeting.

Once inside the lounge, I chose a red love seat. Golden framed, frilly patterns and such a soft cushion had me sold in half a second flat. I was practically melting into the adhesive-like surface.

My ID chimed, and having nothing better to do but melt, I lazily grabbed for the source of noise. Albeit, it took me nearly three minutes to do so, the couch was just so soft.

_**We will be having our meeting shortly in the lounge room. Please attend. – WHSL Weapons Specialist . **_**8:57pm.**

Straight and to the point, I slipped the student identification, or SID as I'll start to call it back into my pocket. Unfortunately, as result I no longer felt like melting, in fact, I was feeling stiff and anxious. To think it only took one couch to make me nearly forget my dilemma.

James and Akira arrived first, being the ones who initiated the whole meeting it made sense. Then the other students soon filed soon and took respective spots at tables or seats.

I had the luxury of sharing my spot with the WHSL Comedian, Angioletta. Her ginger hair kind of just bobbed as she swayed her head from side to side in what I think was anticipation. I couldn't be more nervous and her she was, listening to a silent jam.

"I checked the dorms, we all should be here," Chase said, entering the room last.

"No one killed yet? I'm surprised," Asha giggled from her secluded and isolated seat.

"That's just a joke, Asha's making a joke," I promised everyone, they didn't seem too inclined to delve into that certain topic though.

James stood up, and walked to the center of the room. Coincidentally, we all instinctively sat in a circle, giving him a metaphorical stage to work on.

"First order of business, what have we discovered?" James prompted.

"The dormitory's are out of commission, whatever that's supposed to mean," Arianne said from her table, Fabien as expected was sitting right beside her.

"Actually, thanks to our computer wiz, we managed to get into the dorms," Shirou corrected, gesturing towards Fei.

She shrunk at the attention, slowly burying herself underneath her sleeves. Not much of a talker, but that was freaking obvious. Steven coughed, gaining everyone's attention, it turned out, he was just clearing his throat.

"Pardon me there," Steven apologized with a balled fist before his mouth, he continued after taking a breath, "like Shirou said, Fei managed to hack into the locking system. The dorms look quite fine actually, nothing seems out of commission," the director clarified any lingering confusion.

"Hey you bastards, those rooms were specifically locked to keep ya out!" Monokuma shouted- Yes I jumped in my seat, he just spawned from who the heck knows where.

He just shimmered into existence or something because one moment the whole class was deep in thought, the next we all were getting called out by a teddy bear. The toy started striding in front of James, looking at all of the students.

"Why in the world would you needlessly lock the dorms?" Kristine complained with a disapproving shake of her head.

"Who said it was needless? Gotta keep you lot from coping up like chickens! There's at least five of the antisocial types attending. Need to dwindle the cast. I have a deadline to keep, the plot gotta keeping movin on ya know!" Monokuma ranted.

"Whatinthehellldoesthatmean?" Sydney shouted, asked? What did she say?

"I don't wanna see you all live here forever, that'd put me to sleep in no time, start to despair!"

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?" Kristine asked incredulously.

"Upupup, You're the one talking to a 'teddy bear'," Monokuma shot back, apparently that pushed her buttons.

"Ah shit, I'm gonna just go if you plan to blow us up," Angioletta said, already on her feet, hands clutched on the armrest.

"Sir Monokuma, we have no intentions of killing," Akira said, stirring the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Exactly, hate to disappoint fucker," Sydney hastily agreed, she was still pretty mad, like a fuse went off.

If I didn't have a reason to be scared of her before, I suppose I have at least three now.

"Alright, Alright, tough crowd, I'll cook up salmon to change your minds, in the meantime, abide by the rules," Monokuma called back as his little stubby legs walked him out of the double doors.

"Salmon?" Chase thought out loud, quirking his head.

"Rules, do you even know who I am?" Arianne shouted back, to no avail, the bear disappeared as fast as he came.

There was a collective chime as 16 separate SID's went off simultaneously. There was a collective awkward pause and then a collective stare-at-the-new-notification-we-received moment. Then, a collective forget the purpose of this gathering and read the rules established by a talking bomb.

_**1.) Harming your headmaster is a violation of the rules, as such, you'll be punished accordingly. **_

_**2.) Damaging or tampering with the cameras or monitors is a violation of the rules, as such, you'll be punished accordingly. **_

_**3.) Bedtime is between 10pm-7am. Some areas are restricted at the time and the water is turned off.**_

_**4.) Sleeping anywhere but your designated dormitory is seen as sleeping in class, as such, you'll be punished accordingly.**_

_**5.) Once a student commits murder and the body is discovered, there will be a few hours for an investigation period. The everyone undergoes a Class Trial.**_

_**6.) You are limited to killing only one student at a time.**_

_**7.) More rules will be added at the Headmaster's discretion. **_

And just like that, the 16 students fell into yet another long and tense silence. It was inevitable, the more Mono- the teddy bear appears and dished out these obscene demands, the more we couldn't deny reality. The more we are forced to face the facts. The more we realize just how... hopeless this all seemed.

We sixteen WHSL's were placed in the golden academy of promise, and yet the only promise was that of despair. My blood went cold and my skin crawled, hairs standing on end. I fixed my fedora so that it could obscure my eyes. I didn't want to face the others. This was just too much. It's only been a few hours, and there's no immediate escape, no sense of security, and every other living thing in this trapped imprisonment could betray and murder you.

The tension was strong, worst than before, the reality of the situation didn't just dawn on us, it drowned us in its tidal wave of facts.

"P-please, don't give up," Fabien murmured, given how quiet it was, everyone heard him as if he were booming through a microphone.

"Sit down bro," Arianne nudged at his trench coats sleeve.

"N-no, we all must continue to fight through this, we can't simply give up!" Fabien countered, this time far more animated than before, his pink eyes practically glowed.

"I-I agree, we can't simply assume that the only way to leave this building is by murdering one another," Akira said.

The notion was nice, the thought that we'd bounce back from the setback was nice, but. I can't see it happening. We all were still shell-shocked by the whole ordeal. In one day, us, the shining beacons of hope were reduced to fragile weak mental states.

The sentiment was nice, but the thought that we could remain so composed is a blatant lie. I can bank on people to follow the self imposed rule. But for how long? With the teddy bear cooking up what I believe to be a motive (and in fact not salmon), won't it be a matter of time before he eventually gets someone to kill?

"Cheer up Ray, I've seen livelier expressions in the morgue," Angioletta said, patting me on the back, she had a Cheshire smile and despite how nervous we all could have been, she certainly didn't like to show it.

"Are we not WHSLs? We can't succumb to such a simpleton's attempt of demoralization, It's unsightly and not eeevvvil enough!" Mal encouraged, grinning the whole time.

"I said it before, and i'll say it now, I have no intentions of killing you people, even if you're all terribly annoying," Sydney deadpanned, she crossed her arms as she did.

"Well, I think this sappiness is generally too sweet for my liking, but if we ain't killing yet, then, fine by me," Asha smiled, teetering on her toes in yet another overly sweet manner.

"She's only joking," I added weakly, a faint smile plastered on my face.

"Then it's safe to assume we can continue this meeting?" James asked politely.

The general consensus was yes, so we proceeded with our debate. I kind of just sat there, no longer feeling in the mood to contribute. Despite that, I still picked up some pretty decent information.

For instance, there are four staircases at the corners of the building. However, they're fenced off by a large gate. Something implies that they are off limits, but should be granted access to us soon. There's also monitors and cameras in virtually every room you enter. I was a bit surprised at that and instinctively swayed my head from side to side to spot them. Sure enough, at the furthest corner, there was a monitor suspended against the wall, and a camera shot from the ceiling to get a perfect shot of everything going on in the lounge. It was sickening, but a good discovery nevertheless.

According to Katarina, There's also a laundry room, an incinerator room and a storage closet all adjacent to one another. Moreover, the kitchen seems to restock itself on an hourly basis since the WHSL Maid noticed new supplies even after cooking some beans and rice. I guess I sort of helped with that discovery.

Kristine and Sydney spent most of the time at the library. Most of the books were outdated and placed in an incoherent order, following a pattern neither of them could decipher. The languages mostly consisted of English and Spanish, however there were a few languages the two couldn't pinpoint.

And that mostly covered it. Sure enough, as our meeting ended, the monitor zapped on. In the screen was the teddy bear, who sat at a reclining chair, with... wine? Nevertheless, he seemed quite amiable which was a direct contrast to his red jagged eye.

"I've decided to unlock the dormitories for you, there is still thirty minutes before night time, so if any of you bastards are some late night bathers, now would be the time," Monokuma said, his squeaky voice was so off-putting with the connotation the class quickly associated him with.

We all made for our separate ways, the class meeting reaching an official close. The walk back was quiet, not tense, but still a bit eerily quiet.

"[Friend], what do you think is going happen?" Joey asked, just as I rounded the corner.

Quite frankly, it would have scared the crap outta me, but given he's nearly as soft spoken as Fei, or Fabien, I only twisted my head and looked at him lazily. Also, he started the sentence in Spanish, it's gonna be pretty hard for me to feel scared when I'm being reminded of home.

"What do I think what's gonna happen?" I repeated.

"I mean the whole [killing] game, ya know?" he asked.

I looked at him with a raised brow, he was just at the meeting. I simply shrugged and gave him a pat on the shoulder, it calmed me down when Angioletta patted me, maybe it'd work for him.

"Don't sweat it, If we aren't saved by cops, we'll break out, do you see some of these guys?" I reassured.

I was reassuring myself as a result, because if I had Chase beside me in a gang fight, I'd probably feel ten times safer. Or Shirou given how he kind of gained his WHSL through gang fights. Gang fights aside, once we reached the general dorm area Joey and I split up and went are respective ways.

My dorm was surprisingly roomy. It had its own shower, which was to be expected if the teddy bear's words were anything to base on. It had a respectably sized bed and drawers with my clothing in it. My clothing were already in it. Creepy, yes. Convenient, also yes. I'll let it slide since it's the literal least of my worries.

On one of the walls was a poorly scribbled letter, in my preferred language though, so I couldn't really complain, plus my own writing was shot to complete illegibility. Again, least of my worries. I grabbed at the sheet and yanked it off the wall.

_**Inside your night table is a new chip. Use it only after the first murder has been commit-**_

I crumbled up the sheet and tossed it in the trash can. I couldn't think of a place more suited for it. I sighed and sat down onto the mattress, it was soft. But not really all the cozy or comforting. I felt homesick, that was my conclusion. After a few moments, I decided to pull at my night table, opening the drawer. A small silver rectangular thing- the chip was placed in the center. The silver device stuck out like a sore thumb against the black paint.

Ding Dong Bing Bong

The monitor snapped on causing me to scream and fall from my resting position. I quickly shot up and dusted myself, feeling rather embarrassed by the whole ordeal. The teddy bear didn't react, so it's safe to assume the monitor only goes one way.

"**It is now 10pm. Some rooms are restricted and the water has been shut off. Anyways, sleep nice and tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"** Monokuma said in a sing-song manner, although he had a murderous gleam in his red eye.

The bear was also drinking more wine, which was odd given that it had gunpowder inside of it. A bit redundant but a broken bomb is a good bomb. The monitor went black and the only sound I heard was the buzz of nothingness. I unbuttoned my shirt and slipped into something more comfortable. To think my first day of school was over. To think my old life as I knew it also ended the same day.

* * *

**Author Note: This may seem redundant, but I'll get a pole working. Next chapter will be Free Time! So, I don't know how much people I can expect to vote, but hey, If ya read this chapter, feel free to come over and vote, you don't need to be a creator. The Pole will end depending on how many votes I get honestly. Friday? Ten votes? Come on, back a writer up!**

**[Anything in brackets is essentially a translated dialogue] Or Spanish. In Ray's perspective at least.**

**I'll mostly bold things like announcements, written messages, SID messages, evidence and truth bullets, all that jazz (Also Author Notes). That's all!**

**Random Review Question: If you woke up in a classroom without knowing how you got there, first thought that come to mind?**


	6. Chapter 1: Section III - Tense Leisures

Chapter 1: Section III - Tense Leisure

**AN: Alright, I'm moving from my soundless story to one with music! Yep, it's a big jump for me and I can't say it will truly have any impact, but, I decided I wanted to do it because Dangan Ronpa has some wicked game sound tracks. Don't feel obligated to follow the sound tracks I have listed, I just kind of put down the songs I thought best suited the scene, this could cause a lack of cohesion. I also used a few songs... So if ya want to follow the music I'd recommend having three tabs open. One on Beautiful Dead since I defaulted to that one, Beautiful Day for free time and a spare tab to rotate between all the others. Granted, after Free times finish in this chapter, you won't need Beautiful Day. **

**ANYWAYS, Longer chapter than usual, I thought of splitting it up, but Felt like I'd be prolonging what everyone wanted to see. So, not gonna do that. I'll say it right now that I make an effort to have every character show up, and give them 'events' of sorts. So, if the story feels tedious in that general area, You could skip that section- at your own discretion, you might miss some details and character development.**

**Regarding Free Time, I started writing up the chapter when there was a tie for 2nd. So, three free times this chapter! Yaay!**

**Disclaimer: This is a killing game, people will die and people will kill... who then might die. Do not get mad if your character dies, that's how it goes. I had a lot of trouble picking out my first victim and killer, if you genuinely do not like the outcome of the future trial solely because your character was involved, then, you know what, Sorry. I'm not changing my decision. I spent many hours working on the trial and finally came with something I thought was good enough. Also, if you leave just cause your character died, I'm going to be disappointed. Why bother sending a character to a story if you don't want to see how it ends? ON ANOTHER NOTE, I don't own Dangan Ronpa or anything below that may exist or is real. THANK-YOU and enjoy!**

* * *

_Soundtrack: Beautiful Dead_

Ding Dong Bing Bong

" **It is now 7:00am. Rise and shine, welcome to a beay-ti-full day**!" The bear said in a sing song voice.

I moaned in complaint, I was just getting comfortable too. It takes a lot of effort to adjust to this warped lifestyle. And given our special circumstances, I'm sure not many others were able to go to bed so easily.

I couldn't really sleep at all, I never even had the chance to wonder if this was a dream or not, I never fully slipped into deep unconsciousness.

I stretched from my seated position and then quickly went to my bathroom. I may not like the situation I'm in, but I definitely can't stand not feeling clean. I showered off the grime of cold and stress sweats off and felt visibly fresher. Like a recharge, I sighed in relief; I whipped the towel around my neck and exited the steamy bathroom.

I changed into a new set of clothing- how they got there was still a mystery. And I checked my night table again; the little electric chip was still present. Everything that was here yesterday was still here now. I yawned and rubbed at my eyes before exiting out of my dorm. Not much to do inside it anyways.

The halls were nearly deserted. I say nearly because just as I closed my door, so did James. We paused and looked at one another. He then smiled and waved at me. Which I then decided to reciprocate, its polite after all.

That's when I realized he had two hands again... and an eye patch? James had an eye patch, huh? I'm amazed I managed to neglect something like that until now. Shaking my head, I reverted my attention back onto his newly formed hand.

"The teddy bear is surprisingly compromising," James explained, shrugging his shoulders.

What?... WHAT?

"W-when did you g-get to talk to him?" I asked, not bothering to hide my shock.

"He noticed the difficulty I had and decided to get me one of my older prosthetics... in the name of killing of course," James said sarcastically.

"Ahh, I see, are you heading to get some breakfast then?" I prompted, changing the topic.

When it came to the teddy bear, it's just best to ignore the thing. James nodded and the two of us headed towards our destination. It was a short trip, and it wasn't like we had pesky juniors clogging up the hallways or anything.

Once we got there, we noticed we weren't the only ones. Fei was typing away at a laptop she must have gotten from her dormitory. Steven was fiddling with a scarf I didn't he had until now. Joey was actually... well, let's just say I knew it was Joey because the girl sitting in the pink was certainly not Asha.

It seems the dormitories really did have all our stuff, and by the looks of people, they were valuable and meant something to us.

"The fedora twins have arrived," Angioletta shouted in between stuffings of whatever she was eating.

I grabbed at my straw hat instinctively whereas James smoothly greeted everyone and soon joined the big table with an apple in hand. I favoured a hardier meal and thus went into the kitchen. Katarina was at the stove, cooking up what looked like five separate meals at a time. The efficiency on that stove was borderline flawless. Not a single second wasted in her grace.

"Uh, hey Kat," I greeted.

"Sir Ray, what would you like to eat?" The maid-pseudo-chef asked.

"You seem pretty busy right now, I couldn't bother you with another meal," I said, looking towards the pyramid of fruits and vegetables placed on the counter tops.

"I can make you something now then," Katarina said, snapping my attention from the nutritious architecture and onto her.

She was balancing five plates onto her hands and upper arms, she then waltzed out from the kitchen and was back before I realized it. I blinked a few times, she was dangerous one.

"I guess..." I paused and placed a finger to my chin, "I guess, eggs will do, scrambled."

"It'd be my pleasure," She bowed and then shimmered before the stove with eggs cracked and sizzling against the oil.

Yep, she's a dangerous one indeed.

I ate earnestly. I get hungry when stressed, and our situation warranted enough stress for a gourmet meal, (at the very least). Thank goodness for Kat's cooking, otherwise I would have poisoned myself in there. Speaking of poison, I completely forgot to supervise her! I let my guard down. I shivered a bit and poked at my remaining eggs.

It's not like she'd poison me out of all everyone, there'd be no way. She'd hit the first people first, and a killer can only kill one person. So, I suppose for now was the acceptable time to drop the ball. With that, I recommenced to eat the eggs with yet another burst of hunger.

Rubbing my gut, I lazily sat against the metal chair, it may have been uncomfortable, but the food did more than make up for it. I could just nap here right now. Of course, I wouldn't though. I didn't want to find out what the according punishment was.

Instead I decided to head towards the staircase. In our class meeting, the barricaded stairs were brought up, I was a bit out of it. So, yeah, it can't hurt to confirm it myself. I rounded the corner and came face to face with sturdy iron poles. It was like a prison cell. I slouched. Looks like whoever mentioned the stairs wasn't lying.

"Oi, kid, what're you doing way over here?" Shirou asked, his hands in his pockets.

He looked at me quizzically, but other than that focused on the metal gate. He whistled and pressed a foot against the bar. It looked so natural despite the fact he nearly created a 90 degree angle between his outstretched leg and planted foot.

"Yep, sturdy, Ain't any way I can bust that down," He said in thought.

He then turned to me, I froze up, wide eyed. I guess that agitated him, so he simply left after scowling. That was an odd turn of events. Granted, I was way too giddy without apparent reason. I mean he didn't really do anything _that_ frightening.

That mostly summed up what I had planned for today, and James nor Akira had any class meetings for the group. Guess, that meant I had some spare time. I could continue to investigate and all, but there's simply so much you can do when trapped in a building. Seven hours or so was more than enough to suffice.

* * *

**-FREE TIME IS NOW AVAILABLE-**

_Soundtrack: Beautiful Day _

[I headed towards the lounge, having nothing better to do. Akira was sitting at a table, fiddling with chess pieces.]

AKIRA: Sir Veracruz, care to join me for a game of chess?

**HANGOUT WITH AKIRA?**

_**[YES]**_

_**NO**_

AKIRA: Splendid, I have the pieces already aligned.

RAY: Thanks, just... just go easy on me this time.

AKIRA: Of course.

[A few quick games of chess later...]

RAY: That was hardly easier than last time.

AKIRA: *giggle* I'm sorry, I did try to make mistakes.

RAY: That's... not at all reassuring.

AKIRA: Would you like to play a different game?

RAY: I don't think the result would change, I'm fine with chess.

AKIRA: I could give you a few tips, if you'd like.

RAY: ... [My mind was elsewhere, Akira, definitely a Japanese name... right?]

AKIRA: ... Was I rude?

RAY: No, No! I was just thinking.

AKIRA: Oh, may I ask what?

RAY: Actually, I was wondering, why did ya pick Midas' Touch?

AKIRA: Pardon?

RAY: I thought Midas was a knock off from the original, in Japan.

AKIRA: Oh, I see... Well, Hope's Peak had circulating _rumours_.

RAY: _Rumours_?

AKIRA: Yes, the commotion caused by these _rumours_ made Midas all the more appealing.

RAY: *Whispers* ... I guess that didn't go to plan, huh?

AKIRA: No, I guess not. But, we mustn't lose heart in one another.

RAY: Y-ya heard me? S-sorry! That was insensitive.

AKIRA: That's alright; it's only natural to feel anxious.

RAY: How are you so calm?

AKIRA: I trust that we will all continue to have faith in the other. That's how we will triumph over this.

RAY: Ya... I guess you're right.

[I sure hope so at least.]

* * *

AKIRA'S CHARACTER REPORT WAS UPDATED

SID: Akira Kimiko / WHSL: Chess Player

[I learned that she decided to pick Midas Touch over Hope's Peak because the former seemed safer.]

Closeness: Level 1 === Level: 2

* * *

[After losing a few more rounds, I said my goodbye and went towards the gymnasium. Just outside, I spotted Mal gazing into the trophy case. I must have been staring for too long, because he soon noticed me.]

MALACHI: Do you wish to bask in my greatness?

**HANGOUT WITH MALACHI?**

_**[YES] **_

_**NO**_

MALACHI: But of course! No one can resist the lure of my evilish charm.

RAY: Is that even a word?

MALACHI: It is now, conjured just here for you.

RAY: Flattered...

MALACHI: As you should be!

[Mal pumped his chest, seemingly not catching onto my sarcasm at all...]

RAY: Do you wanna play some ball in the gym?

MALACHI: A-are you sure?

RAY: *Shrugs* Why not?

MALACHI: Very well, Do not complain when you have been evilily defeated

[We went into the locker room and collected one of the few available basketballs and played. Somehow... the game was a lot closer than I gave myself credit for.]

MALACHI: ...

RAY: I never knew you were such a klutz.

MALACHI: It was all but a distraction.

RAY: _That's_ certainly the truth. But, I still scored, and I don't think falling down helps when you're on offence.

MALACHI: But you sprung my traps!

RAY: *sighs* Sometimes... I guess.

MALACHI: Mwahahaha, The evil courses through my veins!

[Tripping me is just petty, not really evil...]

MALACHI: You put on a valiant battle, but you were inevitably no match.

RAY: I'm pretty sure I won.

MALACHI: ...

MALACHI: Nonsense, did you cheat by any chance?

RAY: Well... [maybe I broke a few rules... I can't admit that to _him_.]

MALACHI: Mwaha, to think I'd meet a novice in training, It's always good to see the roots of evil blossom!

RAY: I think you're reading too much into it.

MALACHI: Hardly! Keep up the evil work.

MALACHI: *Murmurs* Just don't try to upstage me.

RAY: R-right...

[To think the basketball game was the second most exhausting thing I dealt with in the room.]

* * *

MALACHI'S CHARACTER REPORT WAS UPDATED

SID: Malachi O'Hara / WHSL: Supervillain Wannabe

[Mal fixates on evil a lot, he doesn't really act all that evil though]

Closeness: Level 1 === Level: 2

* * *

**-FREE TIME IS NOW COMPLETE-**

_Soundtrack: Beautiful Dead_

Ding Dong Bing Bong

"**It is now 10:00pm. Some rooms are restricted and the water has been shut off. Anyways, sleep nice and tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" **Monokuma called from the sound system.

I reluctantly waved my good bye to Mal who walked off, towards his dorm I presume. I was still reeling from today. I was decimated in chess, then tripped in basketball. I also sweat a little, I really kind of wished the water didn't get turned off at night. How Mal can play in two shirts was beyond me.

Sighing, I left for my dorm too. I took a minor pit stop near the cafeteria, After all that playing, time went by before I even knew it. I was famished. I grabbed at the double doors, but to hardly any avail.

I suppose they're one of the few rooms restricted to people after 10:00pm. Although, how they are locked was beyond me.

_Soundtrack: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth_

"Upupup, If it isn't the Yelpist," _That_ voice teased.

"Monok- Teddy bear, what do you want?" I asked, turning to face the silent monochrome plushie.

The toy teetered on its toes, back and forth. Then it grinned and laughed maniacally.

"Upupup, do you want to get a knife maybe? To kill perhaps?"

"WH-what! Of course not!" I shouted, and then clasped both hands over my mouth. I was violating self appointed regulations after all.

"Aweh, that's no fun, Yelp, you better get on that, ya hear?" Monokuma said, his red eye flashing a deep crimson.

"_Yelp...? _ Uhm, Is there any way I can get something to eat at least?"

"Sure is, Kitchen has a separate entrance near the back, Make sure to grab a knife on your way out," Monokuma said, placing a hand before his mouth to stifle laughter of some sorts.

"Won't that be locked as w-" I stopped, the bear was already gone.

_Soundtrack: Beautiful Dead_

I shook my head and went towards the back. The door wasn't really concealed, but no one really ever bothered opening it. Seemed pointless at the time too. Plus, we've been here like, two days. No real need to have memorized ever function of the building just yet.

I grabbed at the knob, and with a subtle creak, managed the door open. Interesting. I went towards the food pyramid I noticed before and grabbed at an apple. Then, I quietly made my way back to the dorm. This time for sure.

On my way though, I meet Fei. We both just froze. Stared at one another, then our SID's.

10:14pm.

Yeah, we're both pretty late.

"You don't say anything, and I won't say anything," I reasoned.

"Agreed," She whispered back.

We decided to walk back to our dorms together. She had her laptop slung under her arm. It looked a bit peculiar against the long draping sleeves of her dress. I guess I wasn't much different though, with how I carried my fedora everywhere.

Okay, those two things are seemingly unrelated. But, since this morning, I only saw Fei with her laptop. She must be pretty attached to it. Just like me and my hat.

"There isn't any internet access," Fei said, albeit quietly.

I only heard it at all thanks to the fact that the only sound resonating in these halls was the clanking of her shoes.

"That's to be expected, I guess," I replied, she nodded in return.

We both entered our respective dorms once we arrived, whispering a short goodbye. I ate my apple, and then I called it a night. This time I got more sleep than yesterday, the fatigue of exercise actually being beneficial instead of a nuisance.

* * *

Ding Dong Bing Bong

"**It is now 7:00am. Rise and shine, welcome to a beay-ti-full day**!" Monokuma gleefully shouted- actually, it was near identical to last time.

I woke up groggily. Sleeping while sweaty, bad choice. I hit the showers first chance I got and took my sweet time soaping up every aching limb. After finishing my daily routine, I decided once again to head towards the cafeteria.

Katarina must perpetually be on duty, since she was yet again at the stove. She also, yet again worked like she completely dominated the kitchen. I felt a bit out of place, standing idly at the entrance.

That's when I noticed a bag of garbage placed near the side entrance, the one I used last night. To see garbage here- even though it clearly had Katarina's perfectionism all over the knot, was still a bit of a surprise.

"Oh, don't mind that, I'll put it away the moment I finish up these meals," Katarina said through the cacophonous sound of multiple pans hissing.

"Uhm, I'll take it out instead. You can make it up to me by making some eggs again!" I offered.

She accepted gladly and I regrettably attempted to haul the surprisingly heavy bag to the incinerator room. Why there? It was the only place that seemed appropriate, according to the map on my SID that is. After what was a grueling and painful experience. I managed to open the door and walk to the pile of already knotted garbage bags.

"She made all of these bags?" I asked out loud.

I plopped the bag down along the rest and only then soaked up the surrounding scenery. The room was plain, grey walls, and a grey fence preventing anyone from going to the actual incinerator. In the meantime, all the garbage bags were neatly placed alongside the right wall. How Katarina managed to find five bags worth of garbage was actually beyond me.

I walked back into the cafeteria (after washing my hands in the nearest washroom) and sat down to a steamy freshly made scrambled eggs. I could honestly eat like a king. To my side, was the WHSL Hunter. He had piles of all kinds of meats. Honestly, fitting considering his talent. But pretty heavy for just a breakfast.

"Good morning Raymundo," Chase greeted, nodding my way.

I returned it and felt dwarfed by his side. The meal went by in silence as people came and left. I guess at this point, we really had nothing to do but wait for someone to rescue us. With that, I got up from my table and aimlessly wandered the halls.

* * *

**-FREE TIME IS NOW AVAILABLE-**

_Soundtrack: Beautiful Days_

[I decided to try my luck in the library, I probably should have suspected to see Sydney there, kind of set myself up for that one.]

SYDNEY: And the prodigal dumbass returns.

**HANGOUT WITH SYDNEY?**

_**[YES]**_

_**NO**_

[Probably going to regret this one way or another. Might as well get it over with now.]

RAY: Can I sit with you?

SYDNEY: ...

[I sat down anyways.]

RAY: Uhm, I wanted to make amends.

SYDNEY: ...

RAY: I think we got off on the wrong foot.

SYDNEY: ...

RAY: I just wanted to say, scars aren't at all that scary. I wa-

SYDENY: You really are stupid, aren't you?

[She addressed it more like a statement than a question.]

RAY: Why are you so mean?

SYDENY: Some people just aren't worth the time.

RAY: W-what do you mean?

SYDNEY: You'd sum it up nicely.

RAY: Huh?

SYDNEY: Just like that, keep it up.

RAY: Do you really think I'm dumb?

SYDNEY: ... Is that a trick question?

RAY: N-no! I'm serious, ask me anything!

SYDNEY: ...Your funeral.

SYDNEY: But, fine, **Which household item can give you ethylene glycol poisoning?**

**Bleach**

**[Antifreeze]**

**Cleaning Detergents**

RAY: Uhm, wouldn't that be in antifreeze?

SYDNEY: ... if you have a brain, why the hell don't you use it?

RAY: S-sorry?

SYDNEY: And there's the spineless bastard again.

[Well, changing the topic seemed necessary unless I wanted to tolerate her comments. I didn't.]

RAY: How do you know so much about chemicals?

SYDNEY: I'm in the field of medicine? Why the hell wouldn't I know that kind of stuff?

RAY: But, Aren't you a surgeon?

SYDNEY: What's your point? I'm varied in _all fields_ needed.

RAY: A-and what fields are those?

SYDNEY: All of them... dumbass.

RAY: That's pretty impressive.

SYDNEY: Save the flattery for someone who needs that kind of shit.

[Sydney then got up from her seat and took the pile of books with her, leaving me alone.]

RAY: Well, I have no clue as to why I subjected myself to that...

[Seriously, what took over my body to come talk to _her_ of all people?]

* * *

SYDNEY'S CHARACTER REPORT WAS UPDATED

SID: Sydney Pasiblies / WHSL: Surgeon

[Sydney's incredibly smart, Also she's talented in all fields of medicine, which includes a bit of chemistry it seems.]

Closeness: Level 1 === Level: 2

* * *

**-FREE TIME IS NOW COMPLETE-**

_Soundtrack: Beautiful Dead_

Yeah, that was enough hanging out one-on-one with people. I really don't think I'd survive all of it. I fixed my fedora, and then made my way back to the lounge. Asha was playing with dolls, I think. Where she found them was beyond me though.

Did the lounge supply actual toys? Joey was simply sitting at the same table as her, probably roped in given how pale he was. Poor guy wasn't even in a frilly dress to calm his nerves. I waved and Asha beaconed for me to come over. So, I joined them.

"Hey Asha, Joey, what'cha doin?" I asked taking a seat opposite to them.

"Playing with dolls!" Asha replied, grabbing said dolls and thrusting them forward as if she had to prove it.

How old was she again?

"Y-yeah, It's real fun," Joey attempted absently, his heart was there, just nothing else.

"Aren't you a bit old to be playing with dolls?" I questioned, she pouted in response and held the dolls across her chest.

"Meanie," she murmured, sticking her tongue out.

"A-asha, can't we play with something else, maybe like a board game?" Joey begged, shifting his gaze from me to the girl in question.

She pondered it, that much was obvious as she placed her index finger to her chin and stared deeply into the ceiling. Honestly, how old was she?

"Nope, let's continue!" She stopped, looked my way then added, "Ray, you can't play with us."

"Shame, I'll let you two have fun then," I got up from my seat, feigning disappointment, for some reason Asha enjoyed that.

"Don't leave me..." Joey whispered with pleading eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders apologetically, then turned to face the door and left. As I exited, I could almost hear Joey's whimpers, at least when Asha wasn't narrating.

I honestly had nothing to do. Half of these people were either weird, scary or mean and I was too tired to deal with another one of them. Sighing, I decided to head back to my dorm and retire early. I wasn't hungry anyways.

My dorm in itself still has this extraterrestrial vibe to it. As if I'm not in it, but rather seeing myself in it. An out of world experience. It completed the sense of dread that accompanies the prospects of killing. I'm just glad we don't really have any intentions of doing so.

There may not be any immediate escape route. But, I'm sure we'll be able to prevail so long we don't do anything rash. Heh, guess Akira's optimism rubbed off onto me. That's how the phrase goes, right? With those lingering thoughts, I slowly drifted to sleep, a small ember of hope burning in the shadowy prison of despair.

* * *

Ding Dong Bing Bong

"**It is now 7:00am. Rise and shine, welcome to a beay-ti-full day**!"

I moaned in complaint, it seems like the announcement was just in fact a recording. Unless, he managed to perfect the way he says 'beautiful' with such a preppy tone. To think it's already been two- no, three days since we got here.

I wanted out, but as odd as it sounds, the whole ordeal wasn't nearly as bad. If you looked over the prospects of murder, the paranoia, and the fact there was only 16 of us. You'd be left with a massive academy without any supervision and free unlimited food.

For a kidnapper forcing us to murder, he was surprisingly generous. I shivered at the very thought, what the heck is coming over me? I shook my head vigorously and decided to cool down via a shower.

Since I skipped dinner, I was unbearably hungry, my stomach was gnawing away at itself. It gurgled and groaned, which would have embarrassed me if anyone heard. Luckily, I was alone in the empty halls.

When I arrived to the cafeteria, I was a bit surprised to notice the absence of Katarina. She's usually here, and the lack of her presence clearly affected the others, evidence by what they were eating.

"So where'd the maid go?" Shirou asked, resting his feet on top of the table.

"An evil break?" Mal offered.

"I don't think the break has to be evil," Steven said, munching on an apple as he did so.

"What if she kicked the bucket?" Arianne said offhandedly, then she froze as she realized the implications of her words.

_Music Halts_

There was silence. Unless people could hear my beating heart, why the heck do I always jinx myself? I was getting anxious, a bit fidgety too. The rest of the class had a similar atmosphere, the onetime virtually everyone gathers in the same room, and someone disappeared.

"Unlikely, Monokuma would have mentioned it," Chase supplied, looking unaffected.

_Soundtrack: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson_

"True, very true, I'd love to witness your cute little faces morph into dread, you know!" Monokuma shouted, spawning onto the table.

Everyone in near proximity flinched, sans Chase.

"Holy fuck, howthehelldoyoudothat?" Sydney questioned, jumbling her words (I think those were words).

"Upupup, I'm like the grudge, teleport through televisions," Monokuma explained, granted he was probably lying for the simple sake of screwing with us.

"Movie could have had a richer plot, not truly satisfied," I droned out before thinking.

"Appreciate the movie a bit more," Steven sighed.

"Pardon me, but why has everyone gathered?" Katarina asked as she walked into the room.

"W-where were you? E-everyone was worried," Fabien said.

"Organizing the storage room. I'm terribly sorry for becoming a nuisance," The maid said, bowing as result.

"N-no, you aren't a nuisance, we were worried, that's all," Fabien responded, he seemed to get livelier the more he spoke.

Those pink eyes, they were so out of place on his person, his winter jacket seemed out of place too, it was pretty hot in here after all. Even Steven stripped off his trench coat. Which made our appearances all the more similar, his red to my cyan, pants to pants, one step closer to getting him to accept me!

"As sickening as this is, I'm glad all of you bastards gathered here today, it saves me the time to check the sound system," Monokuma said, marching down the long narrow table.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, folding his arms.

"The sound system? I use it everyday, you deaf or something?" The bear answered, and for the first time, I realized the bear actually had claws, three of them and razor sharp.

"Why round us up, what are you planning?" James asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Upupup, I just wanted to say... I have found you guys you're wonderfully despairing motive!" The bear cheered.

_Soundtrack: DisTRUST_

The ambiance of the room soon turned bleak, sour, dark, sinister, you name it, it happened. My heart sank as the reality of things soon came in swinging. I found my knees buckling under me and quickly took a spot besides James.

"Motive? Quit fucking around, I told you before, I'm not going to indulge your sadistic shitty game," Sydney said, she was turning to walk out only for the bear to appear before her.

"Leave, and... I'll have you executed right her, right now," The bear said with a dark undertone.

"Stay for now, don't provoke him needlessly," James ordered.

Sydney reluctantly agreed, mumbling something about 'pissed off' and 'flipping toy', but otherwise took a spot at one of the corner tables.

"Isn't it wonderful when the dog learns a new trick? Upupu, Sit, and Stay!" The bear teased.

"Okay, now that we have everyone obediently listening, are you ready for your motive?" He quickly followed up.

"Fuck Monokuma, Fuck Monokuma" Angioletta started to chant.

"Save your applauses for after the show," The bear giggled, and then he pulled- out of nowhere, a cardboard box.

He placed the box on the table and slid it against the smooth surface towards James. The weapon specialist effortlessly stopped it and opened the top.

"...Envelopes?" James asked, grabbing one addressed to himself.

"That's right, after the success it had, I present you with the 'Secrets' motive!" Monokuma squealed, raising his fist in a sign of triumph.

"After the success it had? Akira repeated.

"Upupup, did I say that out loud? Never mind, just open up your respective envelopes," The bear said, placing a hand before his twofaced mouth.

The bear liked to pose a lot..., all the students reluctantly grabbed for an envelope, one with our respective names. Then, after much ushering via the talking time bomb, we opened them.

The envelope and seal looked familiar- the crest of the school? I made quick work of it and took out a folded piece of paper. Snapping the sheet open, I read the one line written across the center of the page.

_Music Halts_

_**Ray stole the title of WHSL Critic from his brother.**_

_Soundtrack: Weekly Despair Magazine_

I froze. Stopped thinking, broken. I... I just, um, I stopped thinking. H-how... how the, how did i- where did th- what is going on?

"Where the fuck did you get this?" Shirou demanded, his face was flushed red with anger.

Similar reactions followed by thoroughly pissed people, or silence like my own with faces of dread and anguish. Some looked flushed in the face, but for completely different reasons, rather than anger, it looked more like... embarrassment.

"Upupup, you have 24 hours to commit a murder. That's all it takes to stop _All_ the secrets from seeing the light of day," The bear said eagerly, his eye then turned a shade darker, "Otherwise... the secrets will be revealed to the _whole_ world," The bear finished with his jagged smile and claws gleaming against the fluorescent lights.

"W-whole world? ... H-how evvvvil..." Mal said, pain etched in his voice.

"You betcha, Happy hunting you bastards...upupup," Monokuma teased before vanishing.

And just like that, just as we were accustoming to our lives of endurance, we were thrown into turmoil unrivaled by anything we faced so far. On day three, we were presented with a motive to kill, and by the contents of the sheet, and the promise of full exposure, it seems we were placed in between a rock and a hard space.

"W-we should be fine," Akira attempted, she was probably trying to convince herself, think of something to say, and talk at the same time because every aspect clearly lacked her usual professionalism.

"Fine? How many people here have secrets that can ruin their careers? This kind of development could raise havoc," Steven reasoned in his perpetually relaxed manner.

"W-what should we do?" Fabien asked.

"Simple, if you don't want the secrets revealed, just kill someone," Asha supplied.

_Music Halts_

"D-don't even joke about that," I scolded, she shrugged her shoulders in response.

_Soundtrack: Beautiful Dead_

"Look, for now, everyone should calm down and take a break. Don't do anything rash, we don't know for certain that what the bear says holds any merit," James finally spoke up, standing from the table.

"R-right, everyone should go to their dorms, and then from there we'll plan a class meeting," Akira quickly added.

The two leaders took to their roles, and the class, lost any and all motivation to truly continue with whatever routine they had planned for the day. They resigned to lock themselves up and attentively await the SID message.

I for one was freaking out again, I paced throughout my room. My SID sat on the coffee table, on the loudest notification setting, that way I would hear when the message was sent.

I don't even know how many hours, minutes or seconds I spent pacing, all I know was that it didn't really calm me. At the very least it occupied me, which was a good thing. My mind didn't wander off towards the recesses of my subconscious desires.

I wanted to keep my secret safe, but at the same time, knew I didn't have what it took to kill. If I had to kill to stop my secret from being exposed, then I wouldn't do it. I just wouldn't!

However, the bear did say that _all_ secrets would be kept, meaning everyone else's. Perhaps an incentive amongst an incentive? I don't really see the point, if you did kill someone for the sake of keeping everyone's secret, wouldn't that be redundant since they will all die if you get away with the murder? It's almost as if the incentive is planted to bait out martyrs.

I didn't like my train of thought and decided to plop myself onto the mattress. Even if I wanted my eyes to drift, I simply couldn't. They were peeled open and likely to remain that way for a few hours, until the whole motive thing blew over.

I was bored, but at the same time unmoving. I was tired, but at the same time shocked. I was scared, but at the same time reckless. Or at least, that's how I felt; I threw the envelope in the trash and quickly started scribbling things down into the supplied notebook.

The way I saw things was simple. You either kill, or don't. And that depended on how much you valued the secret. The incentive was weighted, as it would have a bigger impact on certain people over others, as if baiting them to kill. So, if I can pinpoint who those people are, I can prepare for a potential trial...

Or prevent them from killing. I sighed and stopped writing, I was doodling anyways. What's the point of all of this? If people would be willing to kill, then that means the secret is worth more than a life and the risk of their own. Just words wouldn't stop them.

Besides, no one should realistically have something that high of value, right? Just then, my SID reacted, vibrating and chiming simultaneously. My hands were all over it like a bees to honey.

_**The class meeting is to be in the lounge, join at your earliest convenience. – WHSL Chess Player**_

_Soundtrack: Despair Syndrome_

I pocketed my SID and quietly made my way towards the lounge. The halls were eerie, and the general hysteria that bubbled up inside me was looking for any fragile moment to burst.

The killing game officially started, the motives were present, and no matter how much I convince myself no one would kill, I simply couldn't accept that as a reality. What if?

That was the question burning it's way through my thoughts.

What if someone does kill?

What if someone wants to hide their secret?

What if someone planned to murder?

What if someone planned to murder me?

No matter how much I tried to stop thinking of it, the line of questions would just pop up seconds later. Paranoid, that's what I was, and it's rendered me completely dysfunctional.

I entered the lounge and noticed quite a few people gathered. The all sat in silence. Still shellshocked from what happened a few moments ago. I checked the clock for confirmation.

13 hours ago!

Jeez, just how long was in there? Our secrets are going to be exposed in less than half a day! I wanted to panic, wanted to cry, wanted to shrink away into nothingness. This was just too overwhelming, how am I going to explain to people I lied about my talent, how am I going to even survive this death game?

_Soundtrack: Beautiful Dead_

"Glad everyone made it, let's start from the top then," James commenced, erasing the silence and ambiance all together.

"We received motives to kill, at around 7:43am. Meaning they will be revealed at that time," Chase started, he sat down at the love seat.

Guess my spot was taken, I decided to steel my nerves, I had to contribute more this time.

"R-right, but the motives will become useless after 7," Fabien said.

"Yep, so all we have to do is wait it out, in our dorms!" Arianne supplied in a voice far louder than her soft-spoken twin.

"That could work, even If we wanted to kill, it'd be impossible to break into another's dorm," Kristine reasoned, she placed a hand on her waist and shifted her weight to one leg... was she posing?

"I... I have some evvvilll chores to finish though," Mal said.

"Oi, why are you saying things so suspiciously?" The white haired street fighter questioned.

"I would never kill! I'm evil, but not _that_ evil!" the WHSL Wannabe Supervillain explained.

"What kind of chores Sir O'Hara?" Akira asked.

"...Laundry..." Mal said, slumping against his chair.

"Can't that wait?" I asked.

Mal shifted his gaze at me and pouted, "No, I need to try out my new invention, It has to happen now."

"Why?" I said.

"Because I want to," Mal finished.

The class simply sighed, it's impossible to get through to him.

"Okay, fine. Just let him do what he needs. If there is a murder, it's obviously going to be him," Steven reasoned shrugging his shoulders with nonchalance.

"Very well, Mal I hope you realize the position your placing yourself in," James said, voicing his opinion directly to the villain.

"Mwahaha, No need for your petty excuse, If I say I won't kill, I won't!"

"That wasn't an excuse you moron," Sydney said offhandedly.

"Oh, oh, oh, are we going to reveal our secrets now?" Asha said, raising her hand and grabbing everyone's attention.

"That's a possibility, we actually planned on discussing that," James admitted.

"Confessions before the murder? Ain't you got that backwards?" Angioletta joked.

"Not helping," Kristine deadpanned, holding a hand to her face.

"If we reveal our secrets, we can completely eliminate the prospects of homicide," James explained.

"Fuck that, you won't catch me saying my secret," Sydney said, crossing her arms as a result.

"You won't have to Madam Pasiblies," Akira assured.

"W-what does that mean?" Joey asked. I just realized then that he had orange spiky hair and was wearing a black robe. Lots of bandages too.

Was he cosplaying? To each their own I guess.

"We can have someone do it for us," James said, he closed his lone eye, as if deep in thinking.

"How the fuck is that suppose to make us feel better?" Sydney asked, she was getting annoyed, if her sweat and narrowed brows were anything to go by.

"Is your secret really that bad?" Arianne asked.

"It could be," I concluded.

"W-what do you mean?" Fabien prompted, the twins talk in pairs by the looks of thing.

"Well, some secrets are probably weighed more than others," I explained my theory.

"To have neglected something so obvious," James said, shaking his head.

"Does it even matter? If it's not worth killing for, why not just say it now and sleep with a proper conscious?" Kristine bluntly put.

"Fei, what do you think?" James said to the silent girl, the crowd faced her and witnessed as she nearly disappeared into her dress.

"Why the hell did you do that, silly!" Angioletta asked, sticking a tongue out at the weapon specialist.

"She's been typing away at her laptop the whole time, I'm sure she came up with something," James said, smirking.

"Uhm... right, I could get into Midas Touch's interface from here," Fei said softly.

_Soundtrack: New World Order_

"You can what?" Shirou repeated incredulously.

"Hack the system, does that mean..." Kristine left her sentence float off, not completing it.

"I can't find a way to open the gates, if that's what your asking," Fei explained, she never spoke so much before.

"What did you find Madam Jiāng?" Akira asked.

"I found the file that has our secrets..." Fei supplied, the group had mixed reactions to the reveal.

"And?" James prompted, the computer expert was running on fumes at this point.

"I can bypass the wall and send things out... but, I can't receive," Fei said, adding her second statement as an afterthought just as our faces showed signs of hope.

"In other words... you can reveal the secrets before Monokuma does," James concluded.

"O-only if the whole class agrees to it," Fei hastily reminded.

"This seems the easiest way to prevent us from needless bloodshed, It also prevents us from exposing the secrets amongst us peers. Since we don't have access to the outside, this could also cause some disruption in the masterminds plan," James said, pitching his idea.

"Won't Fei see all of our secrets then, doesn't that put her at risk?" Steven asked.

"Sorry, but you are incorrect. I can send the file without looking at its contents," Fei answered.

"Please raise your hand if you agree to the conditions and accept this option," Akira added quickly afterwards.

A few people quickly shot their hand up, those with weaker secrets probably. I was torn between telling and not. The fact that we could reveal on our own terms was a positive, but that meant we'd expose ourselves a few hours earlier. Then again, we'd be exposed either way, unless we planned to kill. I slowly raised my hand. That left maybe a half dozen still tentative.

"Reveal the secret now, or have it revealed later," Chase summarized.

"It's not like any of us will know each others' secrets anyways," Joey said, albeit nervously.

"Right, unless you plan to kill, this is the most efficient option," James finished.

And the hands that fought so desperately to stay firmly at one's side slowly raised, thus making it a unanimous decision. We would reveal our own secrets onour own terms. Screw what the stuffed toy wanted.

"Splendid! Let's give Madam Jiāng some space and resign for tonight," Akira clapped her hands.

"How long would it take?" Steven asked, directing his question to Fei.

"It will take 30-40 minutes, it's still a tricky firewall," Fei explained.

"This concludes our class meeting, everyone is dismissed," James ordered.

_Soundtrack: Beautiful Dead_

"I'll be in the laundry room conducting my eeeeevil experiment," Mal announced, then he walked off.

"I'm hitting the hay, see you all tomorrow," Arianne said, going to her dorm.

And like that, after each student said their piece, we all left to our dormitories. I suppose Fei stayed, enthralled by the software challenge before her. I guess that's nice.

I was feeling anxious, my secret, revealed to the world. My brother... what would he say? Think? All that effort, down the drain. At least, that's what it felt like. The memories were a bit fuzzy and blurred. Probably due to all of this needless stress.

Ding Dong Bing Bong

"**It is now 10:00pm. Some rooms are restricted and the water has been shut off. Anyways, sleep nice and tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"**

I locked my dorm, and fell onto my mattress, at the very least, there was one good thing to look beyond all of this, we outsmarted the bear. That's something to be proud of. If we kept it up, I'm sure we could leave soon.

My thoughts and emotions were jumbled; my eyelids then grew heavy, today was exhausting after all. Finally, knowing that all of this would brush over, I succumbed to my own fatigue and fell into a much needed slumber.

* * *

Ding Dong Bing Bong

"**It is now 7:00am. Rise and shine, welcome to a beay-ti-full day**!"

I woke up with a long needed stretch, my arms at opposite corners and my back eagerly brushing off the stiffness. Sluggishly slipping out of bed, I stepped into the shower and did the remainder of my morning routine near instinctively.

Yesterday was completely taxing, but, now everything is as it should be. Checking the clock, the time read at 7:33am.

Ten minutes until the bastard of a bear realized the blunder of his mistake. To kidnap 15 true WHSL's and make a joke out of them was laughable. I... I may not be one, but at the very least I know my peers won't learn about that.

Heck, even if the outside world learned of my deception. They might break into this academy to arrest me for fraud or something. At least it means people can come rescue us. I had a skip in my step as I waltz to the cafeteria. I was feeling absolutely refreshed.

"R-ray? What brings my side-kick of evil here?" Mal said, straightening his t-shirt.

I tilted my head confusedly and responded, "uhm, cafeteria's this way."

"Obviously, but why head to the encampment?"

"Food..." I paused and looked at him in the face, his grey eyes were glossed over, "Mal, you okay?" I asked for the simple sake of asking, he was acting weird, even for him.

"... Mwahah, I tricked you! Didn't I? My innocent-suspicious act worked like a charm," Mal said, pumping his chest.

And he's back... odd fellow, only then I decided to double take his face, wasn't his eyes a different colour? They were, weren't they!

"New contacts?" I asked, his eyes were grey after all instead of his telltale purple.

"Afraid not, I wanted a change of pace. _See_ things from a sinister perspective," Mal explained.

"Leave the puns for Angio," I said, then froze, that nickname is never going to stick.

The two of us headed towards the cafeteria, making it with only a minute or so to spare. We opened the doors and walked in. Everyone was seated in the same places as yesterday. It was odd how much people got attached to certain things.

"So, are we off the hook?" I asked the nearest person, the Hunter.

"No clue," Chase responded indifferently.

_Soundtrack: Junk Food for the Dashing Youth_

"You're all off the hook indeed, upupup," Monokuma said.

"Holy fuck, stop doing that!" Angio said, practically flipping her bowl of cereal as a result.

"Can't you take a joke? It's in your job description you know," The bear said.

"I make 'em silly, not fucking take 'em!"

"Besides the point, what did you mean by, 'off the hook'?" Chase said, redirecting the conversation back onto the topic at hand.

"Upupup," The bear giggled, it placed its hands before its mouth, stifling the inevitably increasing laughter.

In only a moment, the bear stopped resisting and allowed himself to go into a full blown cackle.

_Soundtrack: Mr Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson_

"One of you did it! One of you did it!"

"Did what?" James asked sharply.

"Y-you don't mean..." Joey whispered.

"That's right, one of you went and killed! Murdered, commited homicide, slaughtered, offed! And what a whammy this one was!" The bear squealed.

"Bullshit!" Shirou shouted, pointing a finger at the bear.. well, one in particular.

"There's no fucking way," Sydney mimicked the street fighter's tone.

"We exposed our secrets before you, we had no need to kill," Kristine said calmly.

"That's right, what motive could we have?" Steven asked in his unflappable manner.

"Wait, someone killed? Before me!" Asha exclaimed.

"Not the time for jokes!" I piped in.

"Upupup, You guys are just a bunch of jokers, gonna leave our ginger out of a job!" The bear said, then he cackled again.

"Not funny shithead," Angio said, gritting her teeth and petting her head affectionately.

"If you don't believe me, take a long for yourselves, everyone's here... mostly," The bear continued.

"There's only fourteen of us..." Fabien whispered.

"So... who's missing?" Arianne asked.

"P-please, everyone remain calm," Akira said, again, more to herself than anyone.

We quickly searched the room, looking for any face we missed, My first thought went to Katarina but she soon came bursting through the kitchen doors with tea and some cookies.

"Oh, pardon me. Would you like something, Sir Monokuma?"

"Don't fucking address the bear!" Sydney raged.

"Please stop screaming profanities, it's unwomanly," James said calmly which in result made Sydney burst again.

Well, that leaves the maid out of the question. But, who does that leave? I looked around the room and realized that someone was missing, as subtle as it was. Fei was nowhere to be seen.

_Music Halts_

"Where's Fei..." I whispered, then as the horror slowly bubbled up I vented it all out, "Where's Fei?!" I asked, silencing the group from whatever delusions they had.

_Soundtrack: DisTRUST_

"Wouldn't you like to know... upupup, mwahahahahaha hahah!" The bear cackled for a third time then vanished before our eyes.

"His evil laughter triumphs mine..." Mal murmured numbly.

"Everyone, go explore the school, The bear could simply be toying with us after what we did last night," James reasoned.

"Pairs of two," Akira added, following after the already leaving James.

The class got into pairs respectively and went out to search the school.

I paired with Joey before Asha could, but it did little to solve the problem since she tagged with us anyways. We zipped past the side of the cafeteria and made our way towards the lounge.

It's where we saw her last after all.

"You don't actually think she's..." Joey didn't finish his sentence, instead he let it stay in the air.

"If she did, then I wonder how she was killed!" Asha beamed, smiling with big white teeth.

"Read the mood would ya," I whispered quietly.

We got to the double doors, and froze. We psyching ourselves up. Obviously, The bear could have been screwing with us. But then again, Fei usually was around people, even if she was a bit shy. With conflicted feelings I slowly creaked the double doors opened and revealed the room's contents. Needless to say, I was immediately bombarded with dread.

_Soundtrack: Despair Pollution Noise Music_

There, leaning against the back wall with pink oozing from her dress was... none other than Fei.

* * *

**Clingy Author Note: Thank-you so much HeroNoMore for your submission!**

**Fei Jiāng - HeroNoMore: I liked Fei a lot and honestly, I wish to have showed more of her. I love all of the characters given to me and picking the victim was so painfully difficult. I was able to deduce my killer in like an hour. Victim, took me nearly two days. And only after I forced myself to come up with the scene of the murder. She slotted into that role so nicely. I'll miss her. As if I kept her around, I know for certain my story would be taking a different course then the one its on now. **

**Review Question: Obvious one, Who do ya think dunnit?**


	7. Chapter 1: Section IV - Elementary

Chapter 1: Section IV – Elementary

**AN: So, I decided to do the investigation via script. Mostly because that's how I'd cover most of the characters and fit the investigation into one chapter. Also, Would be lying if I said CaptainPancakes ain't influencing me here. Pretty sure they justfied the script idea better than I. I'll likely continue to do my investigations this way since it's easier to write up. Perhaps lazy, but I got everything I wanted to portray across.**

**For future reference, don't put down spoilers in the reviews. Just in case people read the reviews. It ruins the fun, you can pm your thoughts or opinions though. I'd more than likely respond! **

**For my standards, the last pole was solid! There will be a pole up. Let's see if we can get at least 10 votes this time too! WOOPWOOP! Guess who went and dunnit!? Also, Reviews are like treats. Just a simple one sentence is more than enough to warm this heart. Thanks!**

* * *

_Soundtrack: Despair-Syndrome _

Ding Dong Bing Bong

"**A body has been discovered! You have a few hours before the Class Trial begins, good luck!" **Monokuma said through the sound system.

Wha...wha...I-I didn't even realize my legs failed me, I crashed onto the floor, pain shot up from my tail bone and numbed me everywhere. I couldn't avert my eyes. I wanted to close them but they refused to be shut. I wanted to scream but nothing would come out. I wanted to run but... well, you already know my legs failed me.

I stared, numbly at the body that lifelessly leaned up against the wall. Her head placed against the shelf. I touched that shelf, I used that shelf and now there's someone dead, leaning on it.

"Whaaaaat isss thiiiiiiss!" Joey screamed- no screeched, his voice was an octave higher than before, causing Asha and I to flinch.

Ploof!

Joey limply fell to the floor, fainted under the overwhelming pressure of seeing the dead.

"O-oh god... That's a d-dead body..." Asha stuttered, she placed her hands to her face, hiding herself from the whole ordeal.

For someone who constantly joked about murder, she wasn't taking it that well either. I remained firmly planted to the ground. My eyes burned, I don't think I've blinked yet.

Doing so felt like having daggers scrap against my lens, it stung, it hurt. But what was mere eye pains compared to the caked blood stained into her red and white dress. Thankfully, her eyes were closed. But what was that compared to the fact she'll never be able to open them again?

I heard the sound of steps against tile echo through the hall. Joey's scream was loud enough to startle just about anything within this building. I tried to pull myself up, but... well, my arms were weak too.

It felt like I lost blood, like my arms could only dangle at my side and nothing more. Fei is dead. Someone killed her. It had to be someone, Monokuma wouldn't do this. No, he'd make an example of her. He wouldn't just kill her so discreetly.

"I.. I, oh god... There's... so... much blood..." Asha whimpered, she then sniffled a bit.

In hindsight, Asha was still taking this better than Joey and I. She was still standing, albeit she quickly had to turn and run away, after all she was looking hysterical. Before long the rest of the class arrived. They would quickly round the corner and either jog or sprint to our destination.

Chase placed Joey in the love seat and everyone filed into the lounge. It felt realer being closer to her.

"Don't get close, you'll trample evidence," Steven warned, placing an arm across Fabien.

"Don't touch my brother!" Arianne quickly ordered, hugging him affectionately...I think.

"Sir Steven is right, we mustn't destroy the crime scene," Katarina said, it looked as if she wanted to do something about it though, if the subtle twitch was anything to go by.

The crime scene in itself didn't particularly look very messy, just Fei against the wall and shelf.

"Oi, did one of us really kill her?" Shirou asked, pocketing his hands and looking to each individual.

"It had to be the bear, only he could inflict such grisly wounds!" Angioletta explained.

"... Puns aside, It had to be one of us, he'd make an example out of her otherwise," I countered.

_Soundtrack: Mr Monokuma's Lesson_

"You got that right!" Monokuma exclaimed.

The group didn't flinch, in fact, it was almost half expected for the bear to appear whenever he's addressed. The bear did a little dance and ultimately found his way towards Joey's spot, shoving the boy to the ground. Joey hit the floor with a thump then quickly sprung up.

"Whaaa—Where... oh..." Joey was so energetic until his gaze meet us and the body.

"Now that all of you are awake..." Monokuma paused, counted our heads then concluded, "Where's the pink freak?"

"She ran out," I supplied.

"She really should drop that act," The bear mused, staring off into the distance.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," Monokuma said, teetering on his toes, feet? Did he even have toes?

Asha slowly walked in, a terribly warped smile on her face, she really must have lost it. She was about to speak but was completely interrupted by the headmaster.

"Great, now that everyone's here, let's get to the second phase of the game!"

"You mean the class trial?" James inquired.

"You betcha! Like I said, you need to find out who dunnit, or face the consequences, upupu."

"W-what c-consequences ar-re th-those?" Akira asked, her skin was pale and eyes void of... well, they looked dead.

"I'm sure I already explained this," Monokuma placed his hands onto his waist and sighed, "Japs. Honestly, exposition via dialogue the lot of them, EXECUTION!"

"You were serious..." Chase murmured.

"I'm a bear who keeps my word, I'd never joke about despair!" The bear said angrily, his claws surfacing again.

"You mean desbear?" Angio suggested.

"... That's a good one.." Monokuma conceded, grabbing a notebook and jotting it down.

"What possessed you to give him that one..." Kristine deadpanned.

Angioletta shrugged and scratched the back of her head.

"This was fun, but the real order of business takes place now, Check your Student Identification's-"

"SID's," I interrupted.

"What?" The bear said intelligently.

"SID's, it's a lot faster if you give it an acronym,"

"Everyone stop fucking giving the bear suggestions!" Sydney screamed.

"This class behaves so well," The bear paused to wipe a fake tear from his eye before proceeding, "check your SID's and open up the Case Feature! I got a surprise for you."

We did as followed. The app opened with the school's crest then revealed a small file. It read across the screen: **Monokuma File – Case 1**.

"What is this?" James asked, staring the bear down with his lone eye.

"Well, none of you are actual detectives, I wanted to give you lot a chance or this game would be done before it started," The bear then cackled madly placing his hands to his belly.

"What does it contain?" I asked.

"The basics, None of you should be familiar with dead bodies, right Sydney?" The bear then shifted it's crimson eye towards the Surgeon.

She looked ready to maim the toy for the plushie it was. The bear gestured to his gut, referring to the bomb no doubt and thus forced Sydney to retreat from whatever intentions she had.

"Well, that's all, tata!" And with that the bear vanished before our eyes.

**-INVESTIGATION START-**

_Soundtrack: Box 15_

[My SID chimed, thus revealing the file I spoke of earlier.]

**Monokuma File – Case 1**

**Victim: Fei Jiāng**

**Time of Death (TofD): 10:19pm**

**Cause of Death: The body has a few bruises and multiple stab wounds in the stomach by a sharp object. A break near the neck and ribs.**

[What is this? Even the time of death was caught, did the bear witness the whole thing go down?]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Monokuma File – Case 1 (1)**

CHASE: What should we do?

SYDNEY: Stay away from the body for starters, I'm the only one qualified to examine it.

STEVEN: Aren't you _just_ a surgeon, what do you know about examining the dead?

RAY: She's surprisingly well varied in all fields of medicine.

SYDNEY: I don't need _you _to fucking protect me.

JAMES: Enough, everyone calm down.

JAMES: We don't need everyone in the lounge, we should investigate the whole school.

FABIEN: W-why is that?

JAMES: Has anyone read the file?

RAY: He's right, Fei was stabbed by a sharp object.

SHIROU: Your point?

ANGIOLETTA: More knife puns!

RAY: No, wait, maybe. The murder weapon could be a knife!

JAMES: Conclusions should be made at the trial and not here.

RAY: R-right, sorry.

KRISTINE: What are you saying? It's obvious a knife was used to kill her, we should look for that?

JAMES: I won't dismiss the possibility, but are lives are on the line, remember?

[My mind quickly wandered back to the introduction of the killing game, "However, if the culprit is never found out, or the wrong person is accused, then everyone else besides the killer gets executed! Isn't that wonderful, upupu?]

CHASE: He is right, let us not do anything rash.

SYDNEY: Something fucking rash has been done, dead body over here!

JAMES: We're getting off topic, everyone, go in pairs of two and investigate the school.

AKIRA: ... G-good, i..idea.

MALACHI: How eeeeeviiiil, who could have dispatched our liberator?

ARIANNE: Hey, moron, have you forgotten what we said last night?

[Mal must have, I couldn't, the warning was clear as day, "Okay, fine. Just let him do what he needs. If there is a murder, it's obviously going to be him," Steven reasoned shrugging his shoulders with nonchalance.]

RAY: Mal?

SHIROU: That's right, if there was a murder, wasn't it going to be you?

MALACHI: Why are you people accusing me?! I may be evil, but I'm not that EEEEEEVIL!

JAMES: What did I just say about conclusions. Solve this case or we _die_?!

AKIRA: L-listen to Sir Jame-Inoue.

[Akira then turned on her heels and ran out of the door, bolting away with heavy pants and teary eyes.]

STEVEN: People really should try to show some composure in this sort of situation.

KRISTINE: She goes off running and that's the best you can come up with?

JAMES: I'll go after her. In the meantime, Shirou, Chase, guard the body.

[James didn't wait for a response, rather he quickly followed after his co-leader.]

CHASE: Very well.

SHIROU: Why us?

ARIANNE: So no one tampers why the evidence, Duh!

FABIEN: I-I need to go rest.

ARIANNE: I'll come with!

[The two Magloire twins then filed out of the lounge, leaving only 10 of us left.]

KATARINA: Should I investigate?

SYDNEY: That much was fucking obvious, don't touch anything though.

KATARINA: Right away Master Sydney.

[The maid bowed and then walked out of the room. W-wait, did she call her master?]

JOEY: I-I'll go with her. T-the body is kind of creeping me out.

[Joey the quickly hurried after his partner.]

SYDNEY: Give me some space, I'm going to start searching the body now.

KRISTINE: I'll be heading somewhere, Asha come with, ok.

ASHA: Blood?

KIRSTINE: You're really not doing well, let's take you to your room.

ASHA: Will we discuss our favourite murders?

[Kristine turned to face me, half expecting one of my retorts, I shrugged in response.]

RAY: She's your responsibility now.

[The two left together, towards the dorms.]

MALACHI: I... I should accompany them, in case the evil perpetrator returns!

RAY: Not something to be worried about.

SHIROU: How can you come with _that_ conclusions?

SYDNEY: Trying to fucking work here.

CHASE: Our apologies.

RAY: The _sixth_ rule.

MALACHI: Sixth? Aaah, that's right, the one that disallows a second murder?

SHIROU: Who the fuck allowed _you_ to stay here?

MALACHI: Hmm?

SHIROU: Just stay fucking locked up in your room, it has to be you.

CHASE: What did James say ab-

SHIROU: Don't give a fuck, This weird shit was the only one out during the murder.

RAY: Let's save it for the trial, please. You'll make it harder for Sydney to find anything.

SYDNEY: Thanks the heavens! At least _one_ of you understands.

RAY: Mal, let's go to investigate elsewhere, okay?

MALACHI: Very well... if you so desperately need my attention.

[The blond was having troubles remaining composed, his facade was near broken anyways, taking him out of that kind of environment would probably do him wonders. I let Mal lead me, which ultimately took us to the kitchen.]

RAY: Good choice, the sharp object must come from here.

MALACHI: Perhaps this steak set?

RAY: Why's that?

MALACHI: Well, one of the knives are missing, see the ruptured symmetry? All of it no longer ceases to exist with just ho-

RAY: Ya, you're right.

[The steak set was aligned nicely in one of the drawers, except for one, which was absent.]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Steak Knife Set (2)**

MALACHI: The weapon used for the stabs, it had to be the knife then.

RAY: More than likely, we just need to find... it.

MALACHI: Something the matter sidekick?

RAY: One second.

[I slowly shuffled out of Mal's way and walked towards the pantry. There's a little nook, something must have went wrong with the installation as a little pocket was formed between the spaces of the pantry. Hardly noticeable, but present nevertheless. The only reason I thought it was relevant was probably due to the pink caked stains near the sides.]

MALACHI: They're just pantries?

RAY: Can't you see the gap?

MALACHI: ...

[I reached for a skewer and poked into the gap, it hit something metallic, making that cacophonous sound that everyone distastes. Then, using the skewer, I popped out whatever was the source of that sound.]

MALACHI: Is... is that the knife?

RAY: Santa... Maria, it's coated in blood!

MALACHI: Why hide it in the kitchen?

RAY: No clue... maybe reverse psychology?

MALACHI: Hooow eeevvil! But that implies everyone here is smart enough for that concept.

RAY: ... Are you calling me dumb?

MALACHI: You found the knife, you're hardly dumb, just not as smart as me, sidekick.

RAY: Right...

[Well, the knife was well hidden in the nook anyways, I only spotted it thanks to a bit of blood smudges near the pantry sides.]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Placement of Knife (3)**

MALACHI: Should we show the knife to everyone?

RAY: I think you carrying a bloodied knife would send the wrong message.

MALACHI: I wonder...

RAY: W-what the heck does that mean?

MALACHI: Oh, my apologies dear sidekick, why is the knife bloodied?

RAY: Because someone was stabbed with it...

MALACHI: No, no, beyond that, why wasn't it cleaned?

RAY: Simple, water is shut off pass 10:00, the murder took place at 10:19.

MALACHI: Perhaps, but wiping the blade clean before hiding it seems pretty obvious.

RAY: ... M-maybe. I dunno, wouldn't that create more evidence?

MALACHI: Couldn't you simply dispose of it, an elusive knife is more noticeable than an elusive Kleenex.

RAY: I guess you're right.

MALACHI: And look, the blood is caked, harden from the endeavors outdoors.

RAY: ...What?

MALACHI: The knife had to endure the trial of time.

RAY: Or it could have been placed here after the fact. In the morning.

MALACHI: Nonsense, even you must realize the stupidity of the statement.

[Hurtful... But why would he say that? The knife is caked in blood, or more accurately dried blood. Why does he still think it was hidden here immediately after the murder. What could give that away?]

RAY: Ohhh! You're right, the stains near the pantry, they're dried up too.

MALACHI: Correct sidekick! They could only be stained if they touched a wet knife, not a dry one.

[To deduce so much from just seeing the knife, he really must be a genius. The pantry sides and the knife are coated in dried blood, that means they had to be placed here when wet, immediately after the murder.]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Dried Blood (4)**

RAY: Sweet! That wraps this place up nicely.

MALACHI: ...

RAY: Something wrong?

MALACHI: No, it's not evil enough to work.

RAY: W-what?

MALACHI: How did they enter the kitchen? Cafeteria's are closed pass 10:00.

RAY: They could have used the side door.

MALACHI: S-side door? Blasted, where is this illusionary door?

RAY: Right there, to the side.

MALACHI: Uhm... where?

[He squinted and tried to look for something, as if the door wasn't right there. What kind of distraction is it this time?]

RAY: Mal, what are you doing?

MALACHI: I... Uh, I'm posing for my soon to be triumph of world domination!

RAY: Can you _not_ see the door?

MALACHI: ...

RAY: Mal, holding information back is needlessly suspicious.

MALACHI: No.

RAY: No what?

MALACHI: Curses, are you to make me say it from my own tongue?

RAY: Preferably.

MALACHI: I can't see things that far away.

RAY: It's twenty feet...

MALACHI: The colours are too similar!

RAY: Why can't you see that?

MALACHI: ...

RAY: Out with it!

MALACHI: I'm nearsighted... okay.

RAY: ...

MALACHI: ...

RAY: Does that mean you used the purple contacts to see?

MALACHI: Y-yes...

RAY: Why aren't you wearing them now?

MALACHI: I... I lost them.

RAY: How did you manage that?

MALACHI: One moment, in the laundry, the next, gone. That's how my woe goes.

RAY: Right...

[Well, Something tells me this might come in handy, Losing contacts mysteriously. Seems like someone could have taken them. What do they gain by that?]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Mal's Testimony (5)**

MALACHI: lead me to this door sidekick!

RAY: You can't really see it from here?

MALACHI: Not at all!

[Don't say that so enthusiastically...]

RAY: So, you lost your contacts last night?

MALACHI: That's correct!

RAY: Don't you have spares?

MALACHI: ...

[He's pretty prideful, isn't he?]

RAY: Nevermind, how did you get to your room?

MALACHI: It was nothing the future overlord of this world couldn't handle, I just couldn't see things 15 or so feet in front of me.

[Don't say that so nonchalantly...]

RAY: This is the door, you see it now, right.

MALACHI: Why of course! This sidedoor does in fact exist.

RAY: You think it's important?

MALACHI: How else did they enter the kitchen?

RAY: ... Good point.

MALACHI: All of mine are!

RAY: ...

[The sidedoor was used by the killer to hide the knife, coincidentally, they might have used it to get the knife too.]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Side Door (6)**

MALACHI: I'll be off, my work is done for today.

[Something feels strange, a hunch so to say.]

RAY: Hey, Mal, Turn around for me.

MALACHI: Why?

RAY: Indulge your sidekick.

MALACHI: When you put it like that, Of course!

RAY: Can you see the pantry's nook?

MALACHI: I couldn't even see it from the cafeteria's entrance...

[He looked a bit bummed out, I feel sorry for him, but jeez, he's as blind as a bat. I wonder how this could play out, I'm gonna jot it down as evidence nevertheless.]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Mal's Nearsightedness (7)**

MALACHI: Can I resign to my room now?

RAY: Yeah, see ya Mal!

MALACHI: Mwahaha, fallen for my trap of depression! I'd never truly feel... sad... for... not seeing...

RAY: Just go to your room. Jeez.

[Mal left, slouching a bit, I think. I decided to head back to the scene of the crime. Maybe there's more information there. Entering the lounge, I witnessed Shirou and Sydney practically kissing, their faces were so close, and they both looked ready to beat the other down.]

SYDNEY: Shirou, I swear to god, if you fucking speak again, lord help me or I'll...

SHIROU: What? What can you do, you're a nurse!

RAY: What the heck is going on here?

CHASE: Finally... Raymundo, what do you make of this.

[Chase went towards Fei's body and slowly raised her foot, underneath... well, I had no clue what it was from the entrance.]

SYDNEY: I'm done examining the body, you can fully check on your own discretion.

SHIROU: It has to be the fucker, I'm serious, there couldn't be more obvious proof!

RAY: proof? What proof?

CHASE: This.

[I eventually came and crouched beside the hunter, he showed me what looked like a contact... a contact lens. I picked it up and placed it towards the light. My heart sank instantly. No, it couldn't be, could it?]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Purple Contact Lens (8)**

SHIROU: Purple eyes, who else has purple eyes! It's so obvious! Why are you defending him?

SYDNEY: I'm not defending anyone, you just piss me off.

JAMES: What's the commotion here?

RAY: James? Akira? Wait, how are you feeling?

AKIRA: I'm... I'm fine. Terribly sorry, everyone.

CHASE: An understandable reaction.

SYDNEY: Too many of you people for my liking, I'm out.

SHIROU: I'm not done discussing this with you!

[And just like that, the two left in exchange for the two new additions.]

AKIRA: What was Madam Pasiblies' verdict?

CHASE: Stab wounds in the stomach. Bruises on the wrist and neck, and some fibres stuck on her fingernails.

JAMES: Bruises?

RAY: She didn't look like she was bruising.

CHASE: That is because the killer covered it up.

AKIRA: How interesting... How did they manage that.

JAMES: Makeup... right?

CHASE: Yes, It was heavy and easy to remove.

AKIRA: ...Poor Fei.

RAY: Wait, why did they cover up the bruises?

JAMES: That's the question huh. No matter how you look at it though, this is evidence.

[He's right, the bruises on Fei's left wrist and neck had what looked like a residue on it. Makeup like James suggested.]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Fei's Bruises (9)**

JAMES: Does anyone know how to use makeup?

AKIRA: You could ask nearly any girl.

RAY: Really?

CHASE: Frightening.

AKIRA: ...

JAMES: Well, I guess that doesn't really narrow down our suspects.

[Akira slowly drifted towards the body, she crouched and then looked at it, then she turned and followed the head's direction. As if trying to see from the body's perspective.]

CHASE: Akira, what are you doing?

AKIRA: Don't you find it strange.

JAMES: Ahhh, so we're going to address that.

RAY: Liar! You looked equally confused as the rest of us!

AKIRA: Her body is facing the entrance.

CHASE: Hmmm... Yes, that would make sense.

RAY: Okay, now you're just antagonizing me.

AKIRA: Sir Veracruz, don't you think it's odd for the room to be so clean?

RAY: Well, no, she was probably ambushed with the knife.

JAMES: Impossible.

RAY: How?

[Chase pointed to the body, or more specifically the puncture wounds at the front of her body.]

RAY: Right...

CHASE: That, however is not the main focus.

RAY: It isn't!?

AKIRA: Correct. The scene of the crime was tampered with.

RAY: That would explain how tidy it is.

JAMES: Yes, it looks as if there wasn't a struggle, but there must have been one.

RAY: Wait... do all three of you already know what's up?

CHASE &amp; AKIRA &amp; JAMES: Yes.

RAY: Wow... well, I feel pretty dumb now...

AKIRA: Never fret Sir Veracruz, it's a subtle clue.

RAY: It is?

JAMES: Not at all.

RAY: Oh...

CHASE: Enough chit-chat. Think about it. For her to die facing the entrance means one of two things.

RAY: ... She either saw the killer, or... she was moved?

JAMES: Bingo.

RAY: So which one was it?

JAMES: That can be solved just by looking at her.

RAY: Uh...?

CHASE: She is leaning against the wall.

AKIRA: Unless she stood near the shelf at the time of the murder, her body had to have been moved.

RAY: Hmm, I suppose that makes sense.

JAMES: But why move her _there_ of all places?

RAY: Are you asking me... or prompting the others...

JAMES: Well, we all know why, we just want you to see the reasoning.

RAY: Don't you think we oughta prioritize finding the killer instead of teaching me?

JAMES: Do you want to find out why she was killed or not?

RAY: ...

RAY: Fine, she probably moved there herself.

AKIRA: Correct, there must have been a struggle.

CHASE: If there was not, why move the body there at all?

RAY: I get it now! Then its obvious that the scene of the crime was tampered with?

JAMES: Now you're catching on.

RAY: I aim to impress.

[Fei's must have moved away from the tables during the murder, ultimately dying against the walls and shelves.]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Position Of Body (10)**

CHASE: Focus on the topic at hand.

AKIRA: As Sir Acker says.

RAY: Sorry.

JAMES: Since there is a struggle, it's safe to assume that evidence was disposed off.

RAY: Ya.

AKIRA: For example, this garbage bag.

CHASE: Hmm, I do not follow?

AKIRA: It looks _recent_. Right?

RAY: What do you mean by _recent_?

AKIRA: As in, someone just changed the bags. There isn't any garbage in here at all.

JAMES: Intriguing, I remember throwing a core out.

RAY: How does that tie in with the murder?

AKIRA: They likely threw evidence away.

RAY: First off, how did you even notice that?

AKIRA: As a chess player, it's keen to be a few steps ahead.

CHASE: Amply put.

RAY: So the garbage was replaced by a new bag?

[I'll take their word for it. The garbage bin inside the lounge is completely new, without any garbage inside.]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Lounge's Garbage Bin (11)**

JAMES: That means that they could have left more evidence wherever you find household appliances.

RAY: The storage room?

CHASE: It is a start.

[Well, that's good I guess. I was started to leave towards the storage but stopped. Something has been itching at the back of my mind the moment Chase gave us Sydney's autopsy.]

AKIRA: Is something wrong Sir Veracruz?

RAY: Well, I've neglected it up 'till now, but you said fibers. Right?

CHASE: I was worried no one would ask.

JAMES: Let us _know_ if it's that relevant then.

RAY: What was caught in between Fei's fingers?

CHASE: Some skin and a strand of hair, they were found in between her fingernails.

RAY: Wouldn't that have confirmed there to be a struggle then?

JAMES: ...

AKIRA: ...

RAY: You just wanted to toot your own horns, huh?

[Besides the point, after crouching near her hand, I noticed that there was in fact some skin and a strand of hair caught in between her fingernails. She inflicted an injury on someone, but how does it involve hair and skin?]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Fei's Fingers (12)**

JAMES: Before we continue, anything else to add, Chase?

CHASE: *chuckles* Just one.

AKIRA: R-really?

CHASE: Shirou noticed something odd against her dress. It turned out to be an inhaler.

RAY: Okay, that has nothing to do with the murder whatsoever.

JAMES: Don't dismiss it so easily.

RAY: But how could that help explain the murder?

AKIRA: Sir Veracruz is right. This only gives insight on Fei, not the murder.

RAY: I-insight?

CHASE: Correct, Sydney called her an 'asthmatic'.

RAY: So...

JAMES: So.. she has trouble breathing. It's possible- as a result, she was overpowered in a fight.

RAY: Does that mean even Joey could have killed her?

CHASE: ... I suppose, is Joey really that weak to you?

RAY: It's just a thought, I mean we all were under the assumption someone strong killed her, right?

AKRIA: That is true...

CHASE: Is Joey really that weak?

[Still hung up on the asthma, James sat himself on the chair and stared intently onto Fei's body.]

JAMES: If that's the case, then her illness probably played a part in her murder.

[Hmm, I guess it'd be good to jot it down as evidence then. We found an inhaler in Fei's pocket. I didn't know her dress had a pocket. Off topic, anyways, her Asthma may have been what gave the killer an upper hand in the struggle.]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Fei's Asthma (13)**

JAMES: That should be everything here.

CHASE: Yes. There is no longer any need to be in this room.

AKIRA: Sir Veracruz, continue your investigation elsewhere, It'd be better if we left... left her be.

[The three then dismissed themselves out, seemingly already acquiring everything of importance. They were missing something undoubtedly significant though. Mostly because it already was missing.]

RAY: Fei's laptop is missing.

[It was simply... gone. Not at the crime scene whatsoever. Did the killer take it? Seemed like the only reasonable option. Perhaps it was disposed of. I'll have to check the incinerator room. It seemed everything was leading to the garbage room. But first, I'll hit the storage- gotta build my way up to the final boss after all.]

JOEY: K-katarina, w-what's wrong?

KATARINA: It's... it's... it's... it's all RUINED!

JOEY: H-huh!?

[I only just opened the door, hearing the composed maid scream was quite the wake-up call.]

JOEY: W-what's ruined?

KATARINA: The sequences, organization, style, angle, all of it is all wrong!

[I looked to the shelf she was referring too, it looked incredibly tidy to me.]

RAY: The room is spotless?

JOEY:Y-yeah, are you sure it's not just a misunderstanding?

KATARINA: Never! I had everything perfectly aligned, facing the clock at a forty five degree angle, that way at the entrance, everyone would be able to see the labels just at a single glance.

RAY: That's... kind of weird.

KATARINA: It's alien! Who manhandled the specs of this room, everything is ruined! Of course it's weird!

[I was referring to you...]

RAY: Are you saying someone was in here?

KATARINA: Obviously! They didn't bother to hide the fact they used garbage bags here.

JOEY: Only _you_ use the garbage bags Katarina.

KATARINA: But I assure to neatly close the box, whereas this person went so far as only stuffing the excess bags back in.

RAY: What bags did they use?

KATARINA: A dumpster and kitchen one respectively.

RAY: ...uhm?

JOEY: A black and white one.

RAY: Gotcha.

[So, according to Katarina, the whole room is in disarray, it looked neat enough, the killer clearly is no maid. The packaging shows signs of someone taking garbage bags out and stuffing extras back in. Apparently, some bottles aren't aligned to the very degree either, something Katarina noticed instantly.]

**Evidence Bullet Added: State of Storage Room (14)**

RAY: Joey, I've been meaning to ask.

JOEY: W-what is it?

RAY: Do you use make up when cosplaying?

JOEY: ... Sometimes, why?

RAY: As silly as this sounds, do you know of any kind of makeup that is heavy and easy to remove?

JOEY: Stage. It's the first that comes to mind when you say heavy. D-don't quote me on that though!

RAY: Hmm, Thanks, I'll be seeing you two later.

JOEY: Yeah, adios amigo.

KATARINA: Good bye Sir Raymundo, *bows*.

[I probably will be quoting him... I then decided to head towards the incinerator. On the way I heard Shirou's frustrating howls of general anger.]

SHIROU: I fucking knew it!

STEVEN: This was obvious the moment there was a murder.

ANGIOLETTA: Should we let the others know?

RAY: What's going on?

[I walked into the laundry room. I had an inking suspicion they were accusing Mal again.]

SHIROU: Oi, Get a load of this!

[Shirou then grabbed at some shirt and plopped it on the counter.

ANGIOLETTA: Steve spotted this bad boy in one of the drying machines.

STEVEN: It was nothing really, just wanted to thoroughly examine Mal's alibi.

SHIROU: Obviously I wanted in on that shit.

RAY: Uhm, weren't you with Sydney?

SHIROU: She ditched, went to talk with Kristine and Asha.

ANGIOLETTA: What can I say, they're cut from the same cloth.

[The comedian picked up a towel, which I suppose passed for the cloth in her forced pun.]

STEVEN: For a comedian you aren't all that funny.

ANGIOLETTA: For a director you're sure closed minded.

STEVEN: Touché.

SHIROU: Stop derailing this fucking topic. Ray, Look at this shirt.

[I certainly did, it was a short sleeve tee. It was also stained with blood. LOTS of it. There was also a second shirt, a long sleeve one with the torso and long sleeves stained in the pink liquid. That didn't catch my attention though. The fact that there was so much and literally splattered everywhere was a bit alarming. Did the killer bathe in the blood after they were done?]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Stained Shirts (15)**

RAY: Yeah, that's some concrete evidence alright.

SHIROU: As I thought, who was using the laundry room _yesterday night_?

ANGIOLETTA: OH, oh, oh, Pick me, pick me!

SHIROU: ...Uhm... Angio-

ANGIOLETTA: Mally did! Mally did!

SHIROU: Exactly, isn't that suspicious on its own right?

RAY: Well... yeah, bu-

STEVEN: We want to believe he didn't kill her. But, even you must admit there's only so much one can dismiss before accepting the reality of things.

RAY: I suppose, where did you find it?

STEVEN: Like Angioletta said, in one of the machines.

RAY: R-really?

SHIROU: Damn straight.

ANGIOLETTA: Aren't I supposed to be the sailor out of the three of us?

STEVEN: Do you find it odd?

RAY: N-no, I guess not.

[Like Heck I didn't, who hides indisputable evidence like _that_ in a dryer?]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Placement of Shirts (16)**

STEVEN: Very well, we'll continue examining the laundry room, maybe the shirts are just red herrings.

ANGIOLETTA: Do you mean pink?

SHIROU: Like hell they are, That wannabe guy is just unbearably confident, is all!

RAY: 'ight, Mister Kevinson, I'll leave it to you.

STEVEN: Gladly.

[I continued down the hall and finally made my way into the incinerator room. This is the most likely place anyone would throw out garbage. I looked to the pile of six bags... six?]

RAY: This is odd, I swear there were five when I last came here.

[I crept down towards the bags. One of them didn't really match. The lone bag was knotted completely different. Almost sloppily in comparison.]

RAY: Odd... Odd indeed.

[I untied the garbage on a hunch and dumped the contents. Katarina probably would have cried if she saw the mess I made. Dumping out the contents, I noticed lots of it was just ordinary junk, food waste here, and some other stuff like used tissues over there. It was generally sickening. There wasn't a laptop, meaning it wasn't disposed of in here. However, something that was, was a bunched up red shirt. Straightening it out revealed it to have slight blood stains.]

**Evidence Bullet Added: Garbage Contents (17)**

**Evidence Bullet Added: Fei's Laptop (18)**

RAY: Well, I'm out of leads. I guess I should regroup with everyone else.

[Just then the sound systems started to react, as if someone were testing it again. Monokuma no doubt.]

Ding Dong Bing Bong.

MONOKUMA: Well...eh, um, I'm getting bored now. Let's just start the class trial. Everyone please go to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. That being said, if you're not here in 5 minutes I'll execute you, upupu.

**-INVESTIGATION FINISHED-**

_Soundtrack: Despair-Syndrome_

Well, that was thoroughly tiring. I quickly kicked the garbage contents to the side. I then, quickly looked around the room. Could it be the key? No, probably not, evidence was everywhere. Whoever was the killer sure was sloppy about it.

I walked through the sole exit and quickly joined the group at the laundry room. Shirou was slouching with his hands in pocket. The white haired street fighter was hell bent on proving Mal's crime. Angioletta on the other hand was skipping. I suppose no matter the situation, some people just can't be unnerved. Speaking of confidence. Steven was calm all throughout the whole ordeal. He gave me a cheeky smile and fixed his beret.

"We'll be fine," He assured.

"damn right we will, right after we get Malachi to hit dirt," Shirou said offhandedly.

"You mean six feet under dirt?" Angio corrected.

The group was odd, and I quickly zoned them out as we marched towards the gymnasium. The others soon gathered. Asha, Kristine and Sydney were all present. Asha still looked dazed, or... wild, I guess. Kristine and Sydney were simply exchanging small talk. To think Sydney could get along with anyone was... well frightening.

"Is everyone here?" James asked, walking up with Chase and Akira.

"The Magloire twins are nowhere to be seen," Kristine supplied, filing her nails as she did so.

Anxiety perhaps? No clue, we all were probably nervous. After all, this was going to be our first class trial. Here, we were to find out who killed Fei. Here, we were to condemn someone to die. Or. Here, we all would be executed for our incompetence. It only took three more minutes for the twins to arrive. Fabien was hiding in his winter jacket and Arianne ushering him to move forward.

"Sorry we couldn't be of much help," Arianne said.

"It's fine, I myself needed a moment to regain my composure," Akira encouraged, smiling sweetly.

"Well, we all gathered at the gym, now what?" James asked out loud.

Just then the monitor flashed to life. It revealed the bear sitting on what looked like a throne. The cushioning was red and the framing golden.

"Everyone please stand on top of the school crest," Monokuma ordered.

The school crest, the reason why all of the finest talents gathered. And now one of them was killed. There was no point in resisting. He seemed thoroughly open to offing us if we disobeyed. The crest in itself was respectively large. It was placed in the middle of a circle. Where basketball players tip off.

The circle itself was outlined with white lines. These white lines then proceeded to span out to make up what was probably the borders and out of bounds of the court. The circle wasn't exactly roomy for all 15 students to gather, but at least no one was touching.

Just then, we all heard the sound of gears grinding. The circle started to turn, counter clock wise as if unhinging itself from the rest of the floorboards. And just like that, the circle started to lower deeper and deeper into the floor, as if sinking in quicksand.

Soon, all around us was just darkness. The only light that of a the small opening left at the surface. Just then, the buzz of electricity came to life. And small orbs around the circle shone to life.

Almost like pool lights, they were periodically aligned the wall. The ambiance was awful. We all were feeling nervous, even the forever composed Steven's smile became a thin line. Shirou no longer was verbally accusing Mal but rather remained quiet. The ride down proceeded for nearly a few more minutes before the walls around us soon started to disappear.

Then, in an instant, it appeared as if we were on a platform without any railings. Falling down didn't promise much pain, since the ceiling was rather low compared to the floor. The circle continued to sink until it was aligned with said floor. Then the gears came to a halt and the sounds all died at once.

All that remained was the sound of nothingness; the static our ears became accustomed too rang, unnerving us. The actual room appeared like a hexagon. We were all to just side. On the other side was what looked like multiple witness stands facing one another.

The witness stands were also gold in colour. At one of the stands was a face portrayal of Fei. A sign that had a massive pink X across the photo.

Just slightly beyond the witness circle was a throne chair. On top, was Monokuma, he was wearing a royal cape and crown, very fitting for someone sitting there. The bear was stifling his giggles with his hands, to little avail.

'Sir Monokuma, w-what is that?" Akira asked, referring to the sign.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if she didn't get to spend time with you just because she died? Friendship overcomes death you know!" The bear said, it sounded so rehearsed it disgusted me.

"Right, do you want us to take a spot at the little contraption you made?" James inquired, he crossed his arms and stared at the bear with his eye.

"You betcha, 15 spots for 15 students."

We did as he insisted. I found myself in between Joey and Kristine- in that order. Speaking of order, the circle itself starting from the person directly in front of Monokuma was:

Fabien

Arianne

James

Shirou

Joey

Myself

Kristine

Sydney

Akira

Angioletta

Chase

Steven

Katarina

Fei (x)

Asha

and lastly, Malachi.

We formed a perfect circle, all of us facing the other. Likely set up that way so all emotions got displayed, so that everyone could see the other break, lose it, or rage. It was sickening, but I didn't have the right to feel sick.

This was the moment to decide whether I lived, or died. This was my first class trial, and could very well be my last. I must find the killer. I must steel my nerves. I must prevail so that Fei's death isn't one in vain. Her contribution to this class, it will not be forgotten. I will not die here. And like a mantra, I repeated it until Monokuma finally started to explain the rules of his death trial.


End file.
